Legion of Superheroes
by Celgress
Summary: Multi-property crossover set in Universe 7531. Following the disastrous events of World War Hulk (see Music of the Spheres) the various superheroes of Earth come together. Meanwhile, new threats loom to test their resolve not least of which is the presidential run of anti-super being Senator Robert Kelly. Featuring Justice League, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Ninja Turtles, many others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Prolouge: Conspiracy

By

Celgress

 **Watch Tower II renamed Vigilance Station in orbit around Earth mid-January 2016**

After a long and arduous marathon negotiation, the new Legion of Superheroes or LOSH was finally inaugurated. Such an umbrella organization was deemed necessary by the Superhero Community after the events of "World War Hulk" to foster more extensive cooperation between the various heroes of Earth. Initially, members of the now defunct Justice League and Avengers, from which a majority of LOSH members were drawn, had advocated the use of either the term "Avenger" or "Justice" in the name of the composite organization. However, Captain America, who served as the first president of the LOSH (being the only candidates aside from Superman, Professor X or Mr. Fnastic, who each flatly rejected such an appointment due to a variety of reasons, that everyone present could agree upon) rightly observed that "Avenger" and "Justice" were loaded terms that should be avoided in the present social/political climate. The governing council of the body comprised of eight members plus the president. These eight members were: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter, Ironman, Mr. Fantastic, Professor X and Ant-Man. The Governing Council, which had been elected by the group as a whole after each being nominated, would handle the day to day running of the LOSH which included proposing policies to be voted upon by the total membership. In case of a tie regarding a proposed policy issued by the Governing Council, the President would step in to cast the tie-breaking vote.

"For the last time, no secret police," Batman said giving Lex Luthor one of his infamous Bat Glares.

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Luthor aka Dark Avenger (Ironman among other former Avenger team members objected heavily to his moniker not that Luthor cared much about their unease) said with a shrug. Luthor sat down back down beside his wife Karen Starr-Luthor aka Power Girl his usual smug expression on his face. Several people laughed in spite of themselves until Batman likewise silenced each one with another sweeping Bat Glare.

"Does anyone have any serious proposals?" Ironman asked a weariness detectable in his electronically enhanced house. Spider-Man raised his hand. "Yes," Ironman said.

"Do we get team-colored uniforms?" Spider-Man asked next to him his girlfriend Spinneret formerly Arachnia tugged his hand down in embarrassment. "What it is a legitimate question." (To see how these two get back together and how Peter retrieved his body please see my upcoming story Adventures of Spider-Man and Spinneret).

"Again, are there any serious questions?" Ironman said. There were none.

Captain America was about to adjourn the meeting when Cyborg, who was operating the communication array (which incorporated the latest Wayne & Stark technology), informed the others there was something they might want to see happening in Topeka Kansas. Above the enormous round table around which the heroes were seated appeared an image of a smiling Senator Robert Kelly at a podium which bore his name in bold white letters set against a navy blue background. He was flanked by his family and a close circle of supporters. -

"This is some group of we have here today." Senator Kelly said jovially to thunderous applause and a cascade of flashbulbs going off. "It's great to be here again in my home state of Kansas, go Jayhawks." The crowd again roared its approval. "I wish I could come before you under better circumstances. Our country is in serious trouble. We can't keep our own people safe anymore. We use to be able to safeguard our citizens along with those of the wider world but those days are sadly gone." Senator Kelly's voice took on an increasingly somber tone as he continued. "Currently super beings and costumed vigilantes alike run amok throughout our cities and towns engaging in gang-type turf wars between those who call themselves 'superheroes' and 'supervillains'. They thumb their noses at our brave men and women in uniform with impunity. Well, I say no more! Today I am announcing my candidacy for President of the greatest country on Earth! May almighty God once more see fit to bless this land of ours!" A trendy country song then played in the background while Senator Kelly stepped away from the podium to the most boisterous crowd reaction yet. Meanwhile, the press clamored to asks questions but Senator Kelly and his entourage had already departed.

"Great, that twit has stolen our thunder," Wolverine grumbled.

"Worse, he's just declared open season on super beings all of us included," Flash said glumly.

"We have enough problems already. Without Senator Kelly stirring the pot of hatred." Captain Marvel until recently Ms. Marvel said. Everyone felt downbeat after Senator Kelly's announcement.

"How should we officially respond?" Luthor said.

"We shouldn't," Batman said. "Doing so would only serve to further inflame Kelly's base. If we ignore him he'll get less traction."

"I agree with Batman." Captain America said. "Kelly's views are simply too out of the mainstream of American political thought to win the presidency."

"I hope you and Batman are correction Captain America." Mr. Fantastic said. "Otherwise, things could become very dicey for us. Senator Kelly in the White House would be a nightmare on many different levels."

"Stretch-o is right," The Thing said. "Kelly would be breathing down our necks the moment he's sworn in. But, if we throw our weight around we'll just add fuel to his bigoted fire. We'll show everyone we are the creeps he says we are."

"Why am I not surprised we'll do nothing." Luthor groaned. "We possess immense power and highly advanced technology yet we allow ourselves to be continually abused by those beneath us."

"What would you suggest we do instead Lex?" Superman said eyeing his longtime former foe. "Impose our will upon the people of Earth? Isn't that what you always accused me of doing?"

"Those were different circumstances," Luthor said. "I'm not talking about the will of one man rather that of our organization as a whole."

Professor X shook his head. "It would still be the tyranny of a minority over a vast majority. I and my students will have no part of any such autocratic order."

"Professor X is right." Wonder Woman said her expression grim. "There are what several hundred maybe at most a few thousand super beings on Earth whereas average humans number in the billions. Only by a continuous application of or threat of brutal force could we ever impose our will on this world. In which case, we would become no better than those misguided souls we struggle against on a daily basis."

"Fine," Luthor said sighing in dramatic fashion. "Have it your way. But don't come whining to me when we've all been enslaved or are about to be exterminated."

"Duly noted," Captain America said irking Luthor. "If there is no other business (there was none). The first meeting of the Legion of Superheroes is officially adjourned." Captain America smashed his gavel down on the table ending the meeting.

Official business having ended everyone gathered in the reception room two floors down. Elsewhere Luthor and Power Girl beat a hasty retreat. Lex was less than happy with the rebuke his ideas received. Many of the women along with a few of the men gathered around Superwoman. She was showing off her diamond engagement ring to many oohs and ahhs.

"What a rock." Star Girl exclaimed examining the beautifully cut gemstone.

"It's huge." Captain Marvel said in awe.

"Pretty," Majin Girl said her eyes sparkling.

"I'm so jealous." Shadow Cat said pouting slightly. "Reilly has yet to get me a real ring."

"Wherever did you find it?" Batgirl asked Superman. "I've never seen a diamond quite like it. It is perfect."

"Wakanda," Superman answered. "The stone was a gift from the Former King T'challa before he abdicated the throne in favor of his sister Shuri."

"How are he and Storm doing by the way?" Batgirl asked. Wising her best friend Kara was here with them rather than dead.

"Last I heard they are living together happily somewhere outside the Wakandan Plateau far away from any drama," Shadowcat answered.

"So they never got married?" Jean Grey asked.

"No," Superwoman said. "Their allegedly arranged marriage was nothing more than a plot to seize control of the kingdom by Erik Killmonger."

"What happened to Killmonger anyway?" Rogue asked.

"Dude ate that crazy root that gives Black Panthers their powers. It turned him into a human vegetable." Buffy said with a shrug.

"I tried to stop him." Miwa the Ninja Turtle, now better known by her code name Venus, said. During the recent travels with her brothers and the others, Miwa decided she needed a code name of her own one that fit in with those of her siblings. She decided on Venus after visiting an art gallery in Venice.

"He's in a coma. His doctors don't hold out much hope he'll ever recover." Superman said. "At least war between Wakanda and Gorilla City was adverted. And Grodd is back in prison where he belongs."

"Must be hard on a talking gorilla or any gorilla for that matter to be stuck in a frigid place like Antarctica." Invisible Woman said shivering at the very idea.

"Solovar feels more comfortable with Grodd being held at the Ice Box prison rather than anywhere near the Wakandan Plateau," Superwoman said.

"When is the day of biggest?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Superwoman and Superman exchanged glances. "We haven't set a date yet."

"Girls stop badgering the happy couple," Elisa said. Because there was no ultraviolet lighting on the space station gargoyles could operate any time they wanted without fear of induced stone sleep. "They'll set a date when they are ready."

It was not long after Elisa's words that the crowd of mainly superpowered females dispersed. Each wondered away to find something more interesting. Superwoman voiced her appreciation for gargoyle's timely intervention.

"Thanks, their interest was becoming a bit overwhelming," Superwoman said.

"Any time," Elisa said. "Just remember when you do get married have the ceremony at night or here on the station. I would hate to miss out."

"Got it," Superwoman said with a smile.

 **Washington D.C, evening**

CIA Director Dell Rusk turned off his TV monitor which showed ongoing coverage of Senator Kelly's presidential announcement. Rusk got up from his desk. He locked the door to his office. He turned off the overhead lights and drew the curtains tightly shut. Rusk pulled out a small disk that he tossed on his desk. Finally, he pulled off his life like mask to reveal his true face; that of the Red Skull.

Two small holograms of insectoid creatures straight out of a fevered nightmare appeared above the disk. Both were purple in coloration with elongated bodies similar to those of Earth centipedes in appearance. Translucent crystalline wings were folded neatly along their backs. They had neon green multifaceted eyes, a pair of short antenna on their heads and eight spindly limbs two of which supported their bodies.

"What have you to report Earthling?"The smaller of the two clicked in a masculine voice.

"Our plan proceeds at pace Lord Dregg." Red Skull reported. "Senator Kelly has formally announced his candidacy for President of the United States of America. In time the Registration Act will become a reality."

"Can resistance truly be subdued within six years of your years as you have promised? I remain skeptical." The larger of the two clicked in a shriller more feminine voice. "When we arrive the planet must be ripe for conquest. My brood's hunger will be great. Nothing must prevent the harvest."

"Worry not, all will be prepared before your arrival Queen Maligna. You have my word and that of my partner Black Manta." Red Skull said. "In return for our assistance, we ask only safe passage from Earth."

"And you shall have it, Earthling. If our conquest is successful." Queen Maligna said.

"Contact us again Earthling when Kelly has become President." Lord Dregg said before the transmission cut out.

Red Skull smiled. His ultimate vengeance against his enemies, including Steve Rogers Captain America, would soon be his. Six years was nothing to a virtual immortal such as he. Decades ago Nazis scientists accidentally contacted the Malignoid Swarm by way of experimental radio transmissions. With a life cycle and social structure roughly analogous to Earth Termites, the Malignoid Swarm was the Dessert Locusts of transdimensional space. They traveled from world to world ravaging everything they came across. Worse yet their workers and soldiers were on par with your average super being of Earth in terms of raw physical power. Their winged alates or reproductive females & males by all reporters were much stronger still. Opposing them was thus pointless and promised only defeat. In return for making their conquest of Earth easy Red Skull and his ally Black Manta were granted access to advanced alien technology, the Malignoid Swarm had pillaged from a thousand worlds along with safe passage when the end came. What more could a pair of supervillains ask for? Treachery was better than death any day in Red Skull's book.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode One Atlantis Under Siege Part I

By

Celgress

 **Watch Tower II - Vigilance Station in orbit around Earth, late January 2016**

 _"In related news, renowned International shipping magnate David Hyde principal shareholder, owner, and CEO of Golden Trident Shipping held a press conference in Geneva Switzerland earlier today. Mr. Hyde addressed a spat of recent attacks on Atlantic container vessels by alleged agents of renegade Atlantian prince Namor aka the Submariner." The female newscaster said._

 _The image on screen switched to David Hyde standing behind a podium bathed in light from flashbulbs. Hyde, reportedly from coastal South Carolina, was a tall well-built dark-skinned man with cross cropped black hair. He wore an expensive purple colored silk suit with matching tie._

 _"No longer can we in the shipping industry endure unceasing attacks by disgruntled aquatic super beings. Until now we have absorbed the losses we've incurred without passing costs on to consumers. However, such a policy is no longer feasible given the current economic reality of ongoing terrorism." David Hyde paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in. "Which is why the International Consortium of Surface Shipping Agents, of which I am the current president, has decided to throw our full support behind the presidential bid of Senator Robert Kelly. In return for our endorsement, Senator Kelly has personally promised me a swift solution to this current crisis once he becomes the President of the United States of America by creating a specially equipped task force that will police our high seas. This proposed force will be modeled after the so-called 'Black Oops Guardsmen' who are attached to the American Special Forces."_

"This is why I've come before you today." Mera the Queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman stated gesturing at the overhead holographic display that dominated the roundtable. "Arthur and his brother Namor have never been on good terms. Namor is envious of Arthur being chosen by their late mother to succeed her as the ruler of Atlantis. Still, I can't see him doing this. Namor would never harm Lorena. I do not believe he or his men abducted her. I would consider the Legion's help in this matter a personal favor. Return my daughter safely to me, I'll be forever in your debt." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

The teenage Lorena Curry formerly Marquez more widely known as Aqua Girl was the adopted daughter of Mera and Aquaman and princess of Atlantis. Lorena had gone missing two weeks ago. Many in Atlantis, including Aquaman and the Royal Court, suspect Namor's Rebels of being responsible for Lorena's kidnapping. Mera, however, was not so sure Namor was involved.

"I'll be frank." Wonder Woman said folding her hands in front of her. "I don't like going behind Aquaman's back. His is a valued member of the Legion."

"Is there no way Aquaman could be brought on board with this investigation?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mera said. "If you don't help me retrieve Lorena, Atlantis may be plunged into civil war. An Atlantean Civil War would be disastrous for both the surface world as well as the subsurface world."

"Indeed," Martian Manhunter said.

"On behalf of the Legion of Superheroes as President, I thank you for requesting our assistance Queen Mera." Captain America said.

"We'll consider your proposal and be in touch soon," Batman said by way of dismissal.

"I'd advise you don't weigh your options to long. I cannot guarantee events in Atlantis will remain stable for more than a few days." Mera said before she left with her entourage of Atlantean Guards including Kaldur'ahm the current Aqualad. Mera nodded politely to each member of the Governing Council and Captain America.

"It would appear we have a decision to make." Professor X said grimly. The others agreed. They only hoped they would make the correct choice.

 **Infirmary**

Karen Starr-Luthor Powergirl sat on the examination table kicking her legs absently. She did not like medical checkups. They remained Karen of her beginnings as a clone of the now deceased Supergirl. Some government scientist was always prodding her back then. None were worse then ARGUS Director Amanda Waller. The compassionless heavyset African American woman never missed a chance to examine Karen or have her complete some ridiculously unnecessary test in her presence. Oh, how Karen had hated Waller's frequent visits. A smirk ghosted over her face when she remembered Amanda Waller was dead killed by Waller's own Frankenstein monster the composite entity Gurzil. Perhaps there was some justice in the universe after all.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long." Dr. Hank McCoy said. The blue furred bushy haired X-Gene mutant was dressed in a white lab coat. In his clawed hands was a medical chart which he was reviewing from behind his thick eyeglasses.

"No need to apologize, Dr. McCoy," Karen said. "Um, whats the verdict doc? Am I going to be okay?"

Karen had become increasingly sick in recent weeks especially in the mornings. Being a clone she was concerned she could be undergoing a condition called cellular degeneration. The syndrome was a type of genetic unraveling common to clones of more complex entities like herself.

"Is it cellular degeneration? Please tell me if it is. I need to know the truth." Karen finally mustered the courage to ask.

"Nothing so dramatic." Dr. McCoy said looking up from the chart.

"What is wrong with me then?" Karen said.

"Nothing is wrong with you per se." Dr. McCoy said locking eyes with Karen. "Mrs. Luthor you're pregnant."

"What!?," Karen blurted out an expression of pure shock on her face.

"You're pregnant," Dr. McCoy repeated. "About six weeks by the look of things."

"Wait, I'm a clone. I can't get pregnant. I was told all clones are sterile. Your tests must be wrong." Karen babbled.

"Apparently not all clones are sterile. You are living proof of that my dear." Dr. McCoy said jovially.

"Are you sure there isn't some mistake?" Karen said.

"Quite," Dr. McCoy said. "I ran the tests in questions three times to be sure. Plus your ultrasound was conclusive. There is no doubt in my mind. You are with child."

"What am I going to tell Lex?" Karen said aloud more to herself than Dr. McCoy.

"I can talk to him with you if you want?" Dr. McCoy offered helpfully.

"No, that's alright. I'd rather tell him myself, thanks anyway." Karen said with a forced smile. "Um, Dr. McCoy could you please keep this between us for the time being?"

"Of course," Dr. McCoy said. "I would never consider violating doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Believe me I appreciate your discretion, Dr. McCoy," Karen said. She stood up ready to leave.

"I'll book you for another appointment in two weeks time." Dr. McCoy said getting ready to jot the information down on a tablet that he picked up from a nearby counter.

"Is anything wrong?" Karen asked. "I thought you said I was healthy?"

"Not that I'm aware of. The test picked up nothing out of the ordinary. Readings are in line with your somewhat unique Kryptonian physiology." Dr. McCoy said choosing his words carefully. "However, given the unprecedented nature of your pregnancy, I would prefer to monitor its progress closely over the coming months."

"Sure," Karen said. "Same day of the week and time?"

"Very well I'll pencil you in." Dr. McCoy said.

"See you then," Karen said waving as she departed the medical wing.

"Until then," Dr. McCoy said waving back.

Not long afterward Karen was outside the main conference room waiting for her husband. When Lex appeared she could tell he was upset. Perhaps it was not the best time to tell him her news. He was the first one out of the room followed a few seconds later by several others.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Karen asked.

"Nothing aside from an early session being called because Ironman had to leave. His brat Remi or Reny or Riri, or whatever the hell her name is, was thrown out of school for hacking." Lex Luthor ranted. "I swear superheroes shouldn't have families. They just get in the way."

"Always tactful, eh Lex?" Green Arrow said.

"Mind your own business, Ollie!" Lex snapped.

"Leave him be Ollie." Black Canary said. "Can't you see he enjoys being a miserable person."

"But we're a family." Karen objected ignoring the other couple.

"That's different," Lex said. "We're adults. Tony recently marrying his long-time assistant Pepper Pots was one thing. I can approve of that. Them adopting some semi-street urchin because they knew her dead mother is another thing. Children are nothing but snort nosed parasites, crying brats who monopolize one's time. I have no use for them."

"You really think children are that bad?" Karen asked disheartened.

"I do, they ruin everything," Lex said. "I'm grateful you can't have any, my love. Come along now there are matters back at home which require my attention." Dejectedly Karen followed Lex away from the conference room.

 **A small island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Otto Octavius the Superior Octopus was less than pleased. In fact, he was livid. With great anger, he opened a communication channel with his co-conspirator, Black Manta. The image of the aquatic villain filled the large monitor. Red eyes shone eerily from his bulbs obsidian helmet.

"Black Manta," Superior Octopus said curtly as his four metallic tentacles lashed about in perturbed fashion. Behind his grey & black mask with its green goggles, his face was contorted in a sneer of disapproval

"Superior Octopus," Black Manta said. He seemingly did not notice the agitated state of the other supervillain.

"You told me Aquaman would pay our ransom. He hasn't." Superior Octopus said.

"There have been, complications." Black Manta said.

"And these 'complications' would be?" Superior Octopus asked through gritted teeth,

"Namor the Submariner has been erroneously credited with the abduction of Princess Lorena." Black Manta explained. "Not to worry I'll soon prove the rumors inaccurate."

"I need not remind you my plan requires the Great Water Stone which powers Atlantis to work." Superior Octopus said. "With the Stone, I can exponentially boost my elemental control ability (see "Adventures of Spider-Man and Spinneret"). I'll then be capable of controlling the sea level of Earth."

"Thereby flooding every coastal city on the planet unless the governments of Earth grant our demands." Black Manta said reciting their master plan. "A multi-billion dollar payment to you and an island nation for me."

"Precisely," Superior Octopus said. "But none of this will happen unless Aquaman gives us the Great Water Stone to save his daughter's life."

"Don't worry, he will," Black Manta said confidently.

"I sincerely hope so. Unless you make progress into the next three days I'll take matters into my own hands. I'll demand you and your men hand the princess over to me." Superior Octopus said ending the transmission before Black Manta could protest. "What an infuriating individual! If only I did not yet require his assistance I'd divest myself of him immediately." He exclaimed a moment later pacing around the communication chamber of his lab. Otto was a ball of nervous energy.

"Aw is my handsome genius upset." A sultry female voice said.

Leanly muscled arms wrapped themselves around Otto from behind. Slowly they turned him around. The arms belonged to a raven-haired beauty of medium built with tight curves and a well-portioned bust. Codenamed Pteroinae she was one of several government created clones of Laura the daughter of Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike. Her original designation had been X-23 before Otto liberated Pteroinae from her captors. He modified her so she could survive underwater as he could. He also made her devoted to him and skewed her moral compass so she would approve his criminal lifestyle. During his semester at Stanford University the fall before, Otto unintentionally fell in love with the spunky Laura but she rejected him once she learned of his true nature (see upcoming flashbacks of "Adventures of Spider-Man and Spinneret"). He named X-23 Pteroinae after a subfamily of scorpionfish due to the twin retractable hand spikes she inherited from her "sister"

"Not in the least, my dear," Otto said after Pteroinae whose civilian name was Alannah (which meant precious gift) removed his mask.

Alannah leaned in close. Her lips brushed against Otto's own. "Good, I hate when you are upset. You shouldn't sweat the small stuff." Her arms snaked around his neck. "No matter what, you'll always have me."

"You are truly a treasure beyond compare my dear," Otto said kissing Alannah's neck.

"I think we should continue our discussion in the bedroom. It would be better suited to our needs. Don't you agree?" Alannah teased licking the side of Otto's face.

"An excellent proposal," Otto said scooping Alannah up in his arms.

 **Secret Hideaway of Black Manta**

With a snap-hiss, Black Manta removed his helmet to reveal the face of David Hyde. He smirked with satisfaction. His plan was progressing swimmingly. That overconfident fool Otto Octavius suspected nothing. It had been Black Manta who framed Namor and his men for the kidnapping of Princess Lorena. After the royal brothers engaged in all-out war he would be left to pick up the pieces. One way or another he would win regardless of it Superior Octopus gained his ends. Black Manta loved playing people against each other.

Black Manta strode out of his personal office. He passed several of his men who saluted him on his way to the brig. They knew better than to show a hint of disrespect, Black Manta had killed people for far less sometimes even on a whim or to prove an arbitrary point. He put back on his helmet before he entered the brig. He did not want the sole prisoner to know his dual identity.

Black Manta knelt down his gloved left hand gently stroked the cheek of the bound and gagged Lorena. "if your daddy doesn't pay up soon princess I'll be forced to hurt you." He threatened in his electronically distorted voice. "I might even have to kill you like I did your baby brother the firstborn biological son of your parents. Then I'll mail your body back home one piece at a time." Lorena flinched away from his touch. "I bet your daddy and maybe your mommy would try to kill me again if I do that. They tried before you know when I murdered the princeling but failed. Your parents have never been able to end me." Black Manta stood up. "You'd best pray they give in soon princess, or else." Black Manta made a slashing motion across his neck with his right thumb. "Be seeing you again, or maybe not." Black Manta said closing and sealing the down behind him with a loud clang. Although usually strong Lorena could not keep a tear from trickling down her face.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Two Atlantis Under Siege Part II Gothic Tragedy

By

Celgress

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one, and I walk alone."

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating."

Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2004) Green Day

 **A high rise condominium in an upscale section of Gotham City late January 2016, night**

Selina Kyle better known to the masses by her alias of Catwoman suited up. She checked and then double checked her equipment. The streets of Gotham were an extremely dangerous place at night for anyone unprepared or unwary.

"I wish I could come with you, mom." Said fourteen-year-old Holly Kyle formerly Robinson adopted the daughter of Selina.

"You're not ready," Selina said pulling her cowl over her head and putting on her specialized goggles.

"I've been training with you for over a year, mom. I'm ready." Holly said insisted.

"Holly we had this discussion already," Selina said not wanting to have it again. "You're fourteen. I was already in my early twenties when I started being Catwoman and I had been training since I was your age. My advice, enjoy being young and carefree while you can."

"Yeah, but you were alone out there. I'll have you." Holly argued. "And I'm not some dumb kid. I've seen some serious shit in my life."

"You're right you have," Selina said with a frown. "And I apologize."

On a terrible night three years ago after the apparent murder of the Second Robin Jason Todd by Joker, Selina and Bruce Wayne, the secret Dark Knight of Gotham Batman, had flown to Los Vegas where they exchanged drunken nuptials. In the cold light of day, a sober Selina did the only thing she felt she could she ran. Selina had not set foot in Gotham or America for that matter since, until three weeks ago.

After leaving the continent behind Selina went to Eastern Europe where a month after her arrival she helped Interpol break up a sex slave ring that targeted teenage girls. Holly was one of the girls Selina and the undercover agents rescued. Luckily for Holly, she was only in the custody of the ring for two weeks at the time of her rescue. They had not "spoiled" her because they felt Holly's blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin would fetch a pretty penny in the black market slave centers of North Africa and the Middle East. These despicable centers paid a premium for young virgins. The ring members were about to ship Holly off to Tripoli when their safe house was raided. Holly had been brought to Europe by her parents, economic refugees from the American Rust Belt in search of opportunities. As Holly told Selina years later her father was always chasing some get rich quick scheme. All her parents found in Europe was death when her father got involved with the wrong group of Russian mobsters. With no known living family Selina took pity on the girl and adopted Holly rather than see her end up in the black hole of the foster care system once shipped back to the states. Selina could not allow what happened to her to happen to another girl. While Selina had become rather wealthy she had not always been so. She faced years of hellish struggle after her family disintegrated when she was not much older than Holly before she made her fortune by both legal and not so legal means. No one knew Selina was Catwoman her record was squeaky clean. To the world, she was merely Selina Kyle jet-setting socialite with an obsession for cats. The adoption was quickly approved. Holly then traveled the world for the next two and a half years with "Ms. Kyle". It took the girl a full two years before she would call Selina "mom". Selina did her best to shelter Holly from Selina's clandestine nightly activities but eventually, she learned her of new mother's dual identity. That had been about a year ago.

"What happened wasn't your fault. You've given me a good life." Holly said her expression softening.

"Have I, really?" Selina said fastening her trademark bullwhip on her belt. It lay coiled along her right hip a grappling hook on her left hip. "A responsible mother wouldn't play a nightly dangerous game of dress up as I do."

"Nonsense you do it to help those who can't help themselves. You're a hero mom, my hero." Holly said her young eyes glowed with admiration. "I just wish you'd let me tag along once. Together we could kick butt."

"You have school tomorrow," Selina reminded Holly.

"Yeah, I know," Holly said pouting. "I hate that stuffy place. I wish I could quit."

"Oh no, you don't. Gotham Academy is the best private school in the city. I had to pull some major strings to have you admitted. My daughter is going to have the finest education possible. I won't have you being one of those rich party girls who loaf about flashing her headlights at the paparazzi. You're smarter than that, Holly." Selina said. "Now I'll be back before dawn. Get to bed." Selina took Holly's face in her hands she leaned forward and kissed Holly's forehead. "I love you my special little kitten."

"I love you to mom," Holly giggled at her mother, her idol.

"No staying up late watching videos online either. I'll find out if you do. As you say, I have 'mad hacking skills'." Catwoman said exiting the condo via a window.

"I'll be good, mom. I promise," Holly said with a smile while holding one hand behind her back her fingers crossed.

 **The Narrows, wee hours**

"Not bad for my first night back." Said Catwoman who stood on the roof of a decaying brownstone. She had already stopped four muggings, an attempted gang rape and a convenience store robbery and three hours remained before dawn. Her eyes scanned the misty streets below for any potential trouble. "Huh, that's new." She mused spotting a red symbol on a square purple background painted at the entrance to an alleyway. The symbol resembled a fat three-pronged fork.

Silently Catwoman executed a series of twirling jumps landing on the ground below in a couple of seconds. Cautiously she made her way into the short alley which ended in front of a rundown warehouse inside of which a multitude of voices could be heard along with desperate cries of distress. Spying an open window Catwoman scaled the building. Once inside she watched from a rickety catwalk a large group of gang bangers and a smaller group of what could only be described as masked Ninja clad in black with yellow eyepieces, grey vests, grey arm guards and grey boots. On the chest of each Ninja was the same symbol from outside. Three badly beaten middle-aged men of East Asian ethnicity sat tied to wooden chairs. A mountain of a man nearly the size of the infamous Bane with short blonde hair and a distinctive purple dragon tattoo that wrapped around his beefy right arm smacked one of the bound men across his face drawing blood. Dressed all in black the brute cut an imposing figure.

"Kill us if you want." The man who had just been struck said after spitting out blood and a tooth. He was by far the oldest of the three as evidenced by his long gray hair which was tied back in a ponytail. "We'll not stop opposing you or your master Hun. No more of our children will join your ranks. We may have faced hardship but this was a good place before your kind came and it'll be a good place again when you are gone."

Hun laughed. "Old fools, no one frustrates the plans of the Foot Clan and lives. We are the Shadōenpaia the Shadow Empire; the hand, the foot and the mind working in tandem towards one unified purpose to rule the underworld of this and every other prominent world city. Kill these old men." He ordered.

At his command, the Ninja encircled the restrained men and drew forth their martial arts weapons. Catwoman had seen enough. She somersaulted down from her perch landing on her feet in the middle of the group who voiced a collective gasp of surprise.

"Mind if I join this party, boys?" Catwoman said.

"You must be Catwoman. We've heard a lot about you and your friends like the Bat." Hun said eyeing Catwoman who felt unclean from being subjected to his lecherous gaze. "While we'd prefer not to mess up your pretty face we will in you make us. Stand aside, or else."

"Give it your best shot, big boy," Catwoman said unfurling her whip.

"Take her out!" Hun thundered.

Catwoman danced gracefully around her bewildered opponents. Years of practice had honed her skills and senses to peak perfection. She was the epitome of a seasoned warrior. Still, she had to grudgingly admit these Ninja were skilled fighters who represented a challenge, not so much the punks who each wore an article of purple which she quickly incapacitated. Using the wide open space to her advantage she avoided their strikes which included a flurry of Shuriken which whizzed through the air nicking her in more than one place.

"Enough," Hun bellowed after half the Ninja were strewn at his feet and Catwoman had somehow also freed the grateful hostages who then ran off. He pulled a handful of steel colored syringes from his belt. "Here catch," He said throwing them to the remaining Ninja who injected the substance the syringes contained into their bodies while Hun did the same. "Ha ha ha you're in trouble now kitty cat." Hun laughed.

"Oh really," Catwoman said unimpressed by Hun's threats her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, really," Hun said surging forward at a speed almost as fast as that routinely demonstrated by the Flash. His anvil-like fist connected with Catwoman's torso breaking several ribs. "We each just took a double dose of Dusk. You're so dead. You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong." Catwoman doubled over in agony from the impact of his fist. Soon she was surrounded by the remaining temporarily empowered Ninja who proceeded to severely beat her.

 **Condominium of Selina Kyle, early morning**

Holly was busy getting ready for her first day of school when she heard a guttural moan that drew her to a window. By the window lay her mother or at least she thought it was her mother. The figure was so badly bruised and covered in so much blood she was not entirely sure until she gave the brutalized woman a second, closer look.

"Mom," Holly shrieked running to Selina's side.

"I'm sorry." Selina croaked weakly.

"Sorry for what?" Holly said crying.

"That I came home in this condition," Selina said before she passed out.

 **Gotham General Hospital, that afternoon**

Somehow Holly kept it together long enough to strip Selina out of what remained of her Catwoman costume, get Selina dressed in civilian clothes and call an ambulance. At the hospital, the trauma doctors asked Holly a plethora of questions she could not honestly answer. Finally, she lied telling them a gang had broken into their condo via an open window. Holly strongly suspected they did not believe her not that she cared. Many hours later she was seated alone in the waiting home when a balding bespectacled male doctor with a somber face approached her.

"Ms Kyle I'd like to have a word with you, if I may." The Doctor said.

"How is my mother?" Holly said.

"That's what I want to talk with you about. Your mother has suffered very grievous injuries. We've placed her in a medically induced coma for her own safety. We may have to perform surgery to reduce the swelling of her brain. The X-rays and MRI indicate she has suffered a series of serious blows to her head among other places. Because your mother is unconscious and therefore can't consent to any such procedures and you are a minor we have conducted your stepfather. He should be arriving shortly." The Doctor explained.

"My stepfather?" Holly said confused. "I don't have a stepfather. It's just me and my mom."

"Our records indicate your mother Selina Kyle is married to Bruce Wayne." The Doctor said. "Is that correct?"

"Sure, but they haven't seen enough other in like three years," Holly said.

"Be that as it may Mr. Wayne is the only one who can okay her medical treatment. I got off the phone with him a few minutes ago. He expressed great concern for your mother's well-being as well as your." The Doctor said. "Is there anything I can get you before he arrives?"

"No," Holly said.

"I'll tell when we know anything more." The Doctor said.

"Thanks," Holly said although barely heard his words. Bruce Wayne was on his way and she did not know how she should feel. The Doctor nodded then left. Holly was again along.

Holly did not know how much time had passed before a tall, well built, dark-haired man in a blue business suit arrived. She recognized him almost immediately from pictures she had seen on different gossip websites and TV shows. He was Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy to the world but her mother often called him by his other moniker Batman.

"You must be Holly," Bruce said. He wore a sad expression on his face. "I'm Bruce Wayne your mother's husband. Technically I'm your stepfather. I suppose you already know that though. I'm here to help. Anything you need just ask." He extended his hand which Holly glared at.

Even though Holly knew they were in a public place although currently alone part of her did not care if she spilled Bruce's secret and by extension that of her mother. "You have some nerve showing up here, Batman!" She yelled jumping up from her seat. "Where were you last night when my she needed you!? Where have you been for the past three years!? How can you just waltz in here like nothing you've always been here her for us when I've seen you on TV with more bimbos than I can count!?"

"My public persona is an act to deflect undue suspicion which I'm sure your mother has told you. All last night I was at Legion of Superheroes meeting," Bruce said lowering his hand. "Being absent from your mother's life for three years was not my idea. Your mother wanted her space. She made that clear on more than one occasion since our unexpected trip to Vegas." He had been instrumental in securing Holly a place at Gotham Academy upon Selina's request but the girl did not need to know that Bruce decided.

"You two have talked since then?" Holly asked skeptically.

"Multiple times," Bruce said. "I wanted her back in my life more than anything, I still do. But your mother can be a stubborn woman. She fears commitment, as I did once. I want us to be a real family; me, her, you and my adopted children Tim & Cassie. I've wanted that for some time now. When your mother awakes she'll confirm my story."

"If she wakes up," Holly said tears threatening again to overwhelm her.

"She will," Bruce said. "Selina is the strongest person I've ever met. If anyone can pull through this she can." He paused for a moment. "Until she's healed I want you to come live with me at Wayne Manor. Please say yes, your mother wouldn't want to be alone."

"I don't want to leave her side," Holly said.

"I know you don't," Bruce said. "But there is nothing you can do for her by staying here. I promise I'll make sure she has the best care possible. If your mother was honest with you, as I'm sure she was, you'll know how much I love her and she loves me in spite of everything."

"She does love you," Holly admitted.

"My butler Alfred Pennyworth is waiting outside with my car near the main entrance," Bruce said. "I'll be along after I see your mother and talk with her doctors." Very reluctantly Holly walked away.

 **Critical Unit, not long afterward**

Technically someone in CU was not permitted to have any visitors but Bruce insisted until the staff relented. He also insisted he be given five minutes alone with his estranged wife. Bruce stood over Selina his expression pained. He gently took one of her hands in his own. Other than the beeping of various monitors and the steady wheeze of a respirator the room was silent. Bruce gazed down at Selina battered body as he lovingly rubbed the back of her hand.

"You crazy cat lady I shouldn't after everything we have done to each other but I still love you with every fiber of my being," Bruce said his expression heartbroken. "My life seems to be one tragedy after another; the murder of my parents when I was a child, my best friend Harvey Dent becoming Two Face, my first real girlfriend Andrea Beaumont being revealed as the Phantasm, Barbara being crippled by Joker then Jason being killed by him, Bane breaking my back and now this. Sometimes I wonder if things will ever get better. Don't worry about Holly. I'll look after her. She'll become my daughter. I'll treat her no different than I do Cassie or Tim." Bruce's expression seemed to flip it turned frighteningly dark. He said in a deep resonating voice other than his own the voice of the Bat. "And I vow the person or persons who did this to you will regret their actions."

Bruce had never felt so angry before not even after what Joker did to Jason. He feared what he would do what he found those who had hurt Selina and find them he would. There was no hole deep enough, no mountain peak tall enough, no island remote enough for them to hide from him. The Bat would find them no matter where they ran and justice no not justice vengeance would then be his.

 **Secret** **O** **ffshore** **B** **ase of Black Manta** **somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

David Hyde aka Black Manta was furious. Reports out of Gotham indicated the Foot Clan member Hun and his gang had beaten Catwoman within an inch of her life. Targeting any member of the so-called Bat Family was something a criminal did not do if they were smart. Batman would surely stop at nothing to bring in Hun and take down the local chapter of the recently arrived Foot Clan. Normally that would not pose a problem, however, it was Hyde's ships that transported weapons and drugs for the Foot Clan to Gotham and to several other American ports. If Hun talked, which he likely would if put under pressure, Hyde could end up under criminal investigation. Hyde could not afford an investigation of his shipping concerns because any such investigation could uncover that he is Black Manta. If somebody dug deep enough they might even uncover his and Red Skull's conspiracy with Malignoid Swarm or that he abducted the princess of Atlantis, not Namor. Although remote these were risks he was unwilling to take. There was only one option Hun had to be eliminated before the Bat got to him.

Black Manta securely fastened his helmet then used his holographic emitter to contact an old acquaintance formerly a member of the vaunted League of Assassins. "Greetings Deathstroke, I have a commission for you." Black Manta said in his electronically altered voice.

"Who do you wish to be terminated?" The black & orange masked Deathstroke asked. He was polishing one of his many bladed weapons.

"Hun, Leader of the Purple Dragons. He is presently located in Gotham City." Black Manta said.

"I don't usually like to cross the Foot Clan," Deathstroke said. "Knocking off one of their affiliates could prove problematic to my future health. This will be a costly undertaking. Three times my usual price for a high-risk assignment should cover it."

"Of course," Black Manta said. "I want Hun killed within 48 hrs, preferably less."

"Why the time sensitivity?" Deathstroke said.

"I have reason to believe Batman is after him. Hun and his men foolishly attacked Catwoman. They may have even killed her." Black Manta answered.

"My price just doubled," Deathstroke said. "If I have to deal with Batman things will no doubt become very messy."

"Fine, just eliminate Hun before Batman captures him. Hun is privy to certain information that I'd rather remain private." Black Manta said. "I'll transfer half to your Cayman Islands account now the other half upon completion of the job."

"Consider Hun terminated. I'll contact with confirmation when the job is completed," Deathstroke said before breaking the connection.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Three Interlude One: Space Odyssey of Hope Part I

By

Celgress

 **The Docks of Gotham City mid-January 2016, night: one week before the events of the previous chapter**

"C'mon you mugs get the lead out. The Bat or his little playmates could happen by at any moment. We got to make tracks." The dummy called Scarface barked orders from his position perched on the right hand of Arnold Wesker aka the Ventriloquist. Nearby a group of ten burly goons loaded heavy crates into a waiting flatbed truck.

A batarang swung silently through the air slicing into the two of four tires of the truck. A smoke pellet then hit the floor. Scarface, Ventriloquist and their henchmen were soon enveloped in a thick bank of purple-black smoke.

"Watch out mugs Bats is here!" Scarface warned to no avail. In well under a minute the ten goons lay sprawled unconscious on the wet floor. "Dammit," Scarface lamented.

"It's over," Batgirl said stepping out of the slowly dissipating bank of smoke a stern expression on her face. "You two will be back in Arkham by dawn."

"The wuss can do whatever he likes. But, I ain't going back there ever again girly," Scarface said.

"What do we do sir! Our men have been defeated!" Ventriloquist squeaked in fear. His eyes darted around the warehouse searching desperately for a way out.

"Chill loser I got this. I used some of the coin from our last heist to buy us real help for a change." Scarface said. "She's all yours boys enjoy."

Shocker, Beetle, and Rhino suddenly appeared out of the gloom. They quickly encircled Batgirl. Collectively known as the "Wrecking Crew" these three exosuit enhanced baddies posed a serious challenge for any lone superhero, especially one unaccustomed to with their tactics. Scarface and Ventriloquist escaped while Batgirl seized up her opponents.

Batgirl scowled she was in no mood to deal with these three low life creeps. "You're in my way, big mistake." She said narrowing her eyes. The Wrecking Crew members merely laughed at her angry words.

Rhino lunged forward at Batgirl but she jumped out of his way delivering a kick to his head as she did so. Beetle fired his shoulder-mounted laser blasters at her which she dodged. Shocker fired twin sonic pulses from his gauntlets which hit a wall when Batgirl again dodged. Enraged Rhino charged forward. This time Batgirl failed to fully evade his attack. One of his shoulders clipped her torso. She was sent spinning across the room. Before she could regain her footing Shocker fired a second round of sonic pulses these disorientated Batgirl who then could not stand without falling. The world spun wildly around her.

"Easiest money we ever made." Beetle said in his electronically enhanced voice. "She's a pushover compared to Spider-Man or his equally annoying buddies."

"Maybe next time it'll be the Bat." Shocker said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but I came to Gotham looking for a real challenge, not some imitation bat bimbo," Rhino said cracking his gloved knuckles followed by his thick neck.

"I'm not a bimbo," Batgirl growled while again falling flat on her face.

"Whatever you say, honey." Shocker laughed.

"Let's finish her and be on our way." Beetle said powering up his full array of weapons. "Who gets the honors?"

"We'll flip for it." Shocker said fishing a silver dollar from a hidden pocket of his suit. "Rhino and I go first then the winner of the first flip takes on Beetle."

"Sounds good," Beetle said.

Shocker flipped his coin in the air. "I call heads."

"I call tails," Rhino said.

The coin never came down instead a flash bag did. When the dazzled eyes of the three recovered Batgirl was nowhere to be seen. They searched the warehouse but could not find her.

 **A Roof Top a block away, not long afterward**

"Why did you do that?" Batgirl said while leaning against Nightwing. "I had everything under control. I was just about to rally."

"Sure you did," Nightwing said propping up his longtime girlfriend. "They were on the ropes. I could tell when they flipped a coin to decide who would get to kill you. I suppose you were lulling them into a false sense of security before you pounced, right?"

"Something like that," Batgirl said softly.

"Babs, what is wrong?" Nightwing asked. "This is the fourth time I've had to bail you out of serious trouble in as many weeks. Why are you acting so recklessly? You're not Jason, you've never been this out of control before. I'm worried."

"Don't be I'm fine," Batgirl said. "You can stop being my babysitter any time, Dick."

"I'm not your babysitter, I'm your boyfriend," Nightwing said. He was somewhat hurt by her comment and it showed. "I thought we were supposed to look out for each other, Babs?"

"We are," Batgirl said with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Dick."

"Is this about Kara?" Nightwing said. "Are you still having trouble accepting her death."

Batgirl strongly considered lying but saw no point. Nightwing knew her too well. The young crimefighters had been together their entire adult lives and then some. "Kara and I are more than friends. She is like the sister I never had. I feel she isn't gone Dick, at least not forever. I can't explain it to myself let all own anyone else. I just feel I need to help her somehow." Batgirl said having recovered enough to stand again on her own two feet she gently pushed Nightwing away. "Pretty messed up huh?"

Nightwing picked his words carefully before he spoke. It troubled him greatly how Batgirl refused to talk of Kara in the past tense. He knew her obsession with somehow resurrecting Kara was extremely unhealthy. "Kara is gone, Babs. Her body was completely disintegrated by a Martian atomizer bomb (see "Music of the Spheres"). Kara sacrificed herself to save Earth, the Universe and us. You've read the Justice League after-action report. You've heard the testimony of Clark & Bruce Banner about their fight with Kryptonian Hulk Eradicator and J'onn J'onzz's about the nature of the weapon Kara used to destroy Eradicator and herself." Nightwing shook his head sadly. "There is no way any being we know of could have survived being at the epicenter of that blast not ever one as resilient as Kara."

"You don't believe me," Batgirl said turning away.

"I want to believe you, I really do," Nightwing said putting his hands on Batgirl's shoulders.

"But you don't," Batgirl said.

"I'm sorry. I can't. It is impossible." Nightwing said being the first apprentice of the man often called the world's greatest detective Nightwing's mind simply refused to accept such an unbelievable possibility without hard evidence to the contrary.

"I owe her everything, Dick. I can't give up on Kara until I've exhausted every possibility for bringing her back no matter how remote." Batgirl said. "It was Kara who found the alien technology that restored my full mobility by mending my severed spine after, after, what happened..." Her voice trailed off unable to continue. She turned around and put her arms around Nightwing. She clung to him as if she was afraid to let go.

"I know," Nightwing said simply as he pulled the sobbing Batgirl close to his body. Only this past Christmas a full four months after Kara's apparent death had Batgirl shared her deepest secret with the man who hoped to one day be her husband.

Roughly five years ago the Joker had shot Batgirl following one of his many escapes from Arkham Asylum as part of a sick game to corrupt her father Commissioner Jim Gordon. His vicious attack left her paralyzed from the waist down and in a wheelchair for six months. She should have raimed there her whole life. Halfway through her stint as "Oracle" (the information agent of the Batman & Robin) Barbara had attempted suicide, a fact she was deeply ashamed of. If Kara had not paid her best friend an unexpected visit that day Barbara would likely have gone through with her plan. Barbara could not pull the trigger of the ghost gun she had purchased with Kara staring at her in disbelief. Later that day Kara departed into space after vowing to somehow heal Barbara. Three months later Kara returned and made good on her promise a promise no one else believed at the time she could fulfill.

"What do you want to do?" Nightwing said after letting Batgirl have a good long cry on his shoulder.

"I want, I need to see if there is any alien tech that might restore Kara. I know it is unlikely but I have to try." Batgirl said wiping her red puffy eyes.

"You're not going into space alone. If we can find a lead, I'll come with you." Nightwing said.

"But what about your job with Spyral?" Batgirl said. "You've already taken a longer leave of absence than they want." Nightwing in had returned to Gotham in September once he learned of Kara's death to comfort Batgirl.

"They'll understand or I'll walk away," Nightwing said.

"No, Dick," Batgirl said. "I won't have you give up your dreams because of me."

"Without you in my life Barbara my dreams mean nothing," Nightwing said smiling at Batgirl. "Now let's see if we can locate any viable leads, shall we milady?"

"Let's my knight," Batgirl said smiling back.

 **A Suburb of Star City in Washington State one day later, afternoon**

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice J'onn," Barbara said. She and Richard in civilian clothes sat on a love seat across from J'onn and Majin Girl or "Rose" as she went by in human form. The pair were seated on a sofa meanwhile J'onn's teenage niece M'gann, also in human form, sat in a nearby chair playing a video game on a big screen HD TV.

"M'gann please turn that down we are trying to carry on a conversation." J'onn who was likewise in his human guise said. The three aliens were supposedly conducting "research" by living among typical humans although some of the freshly minted Legion of Superheroes had their doubts thinking instead Martian Manhunter and Majin Girl had developed a romantic attraction.

"Sorry, Uncle J'onn," M'gann said decreasing the volume significantly. "Is that better?"

"Much," J'onn said.

"Do you think there is actually technology somewhere that could restore a person killed by an atomizer device?" Richard asked not beating around the bush.

"Possibly," J'onn said thoughtfully. "I've heard rumors of such technological knowledge existing in Dimension X."

"Oh, Dimension X is a nasty, nasty place," The pink haired and pink-eyed Rose said. "I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"You've been there?" Barbara asked.

"Before I reached Earth I fell through wormhole. I was only in Dimension X a few days before I found my way out. Lots of bad people in there." Rose said shivering at the memory.

"Indeed," J'onn said. "Dimension X is home to the Kraang, a race of cyborg clones under the command of a banished Utrom warlord of the same name, as well as the so-called 'New Gods or New Titans' of Apokolips who are ruled over by warring tyrant brothers Darkseid and Thanos. It is an exceedingly dangerous and lawless realm."

"But there could be tech there to restore Kara?" Barbara said ignoring the warnings of her hosts.

"Possibly," J'onn said. "If so your best source of information on finding such technology would be an old acquaintance of my mine, a sentient robot named Fugitoid. He specializes in rare information and is a master of exotic technologies of all descriptions. His a bit eccentric but can always be very helpful."

"Where exactly in Dimension X might we find this Fugitoid?" Richard asked.

"I'm unsure. He moves around a great deal." J'onn said. "I'd try Stump Asteroid. Fugitoid is a huge fan of the Intergalactic Wrestling Federation which has its primary arena there. Be warned the promoters who operation the Federation, Stump and Sling are less than scrupulous individuals. They are constantly on the lookout for new talent and have been known to press gang the unwary into competing in their arena."

"We'll keep that in mind," Barbara said.

"Do you happen to have a map of Dimension X or know where we can locate one?" Richard asked.

"I'll get you a copy of my personal volume of star charts by tomorrow," J'onn offered helpfully.

"I hope you succeed," Rose said brightening. "I'd love to meet my sister Kara." Majin Girl had a small fragment of Kara's essence imprinted on her not long after her arrival in this reality.

"I hope we do too," Barbara said smiling herself. For the first time since learning of Kara's tragic death in August she felt a spark of hope.

 **Secret Joint Wayne Enterprises/Star Industries Hangar outside Gotham City three days later, night**

Richard and Barbara stealthily loaded their equipment and provisions into the Space Dart. The cutting edge prototype built with reserve engendered Kryptonian, Martian, Kree and Skrull technology was a joint project of Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries. Only a select few knew of its existence, luckily there was a file about it on the Bat Computer.

The sleek craft was shaped like an elongated tear drop. It was the color of liquid silver. It had a front facing cockpit along where the elongation started to thin into a needle shape.

"Do you think Bruce will be angry when he finds out that we've borrowed this prototype?" Barbara asked.

"I have no doubt he'll be livid once he reads the note we left behind in the Batcave," Richard said. "But, he'll get over it."

"Maybe I will," A familiar deep voice said.

"Oh hi there Bruce," Richard said laughing nervously.

The billionaire industrialist stood there in a blue business suit watching the pair his gaze icy. His arms folded across his broad chest. "I could have you both arrested you know." He said.

"Bruce please don't blame Dick it was my idea," Barbara said.

"I know," Bruce said. "I read your note. I don't know what troubles me more; that you almost stole from me or that you didn't come to me for help."

"You'd really help us?" Richard said.

"After everything we've been through how can you ask that question? While I think this is a fool's errand, I understand why you are undertaking it." Bruce said actually smiling for once. "I'll start by getting you some real spacesuits." Bruce gestured at the plain dark blue jumpsuits the two wore.

"What are you going to tell Tony about the Space Dart?" Richard asked.

Bruce shrugged than smirked. "I'll tell him it is on an extended test run." His smiled then faded. "Just promise me you'll bring her back in one piece kids."

"Will do," Barbara said. "Thanks, Bruce this means a great deal to me."

"Proving me wrong is all the thanks I need," Bruce said.

"Bruce, don't tell Clark or Lois what we're doing. I don't want either of them getting their hopes up." Barbara said.

"I wasn't planning on telling them," Bruce said. "I know some things are better left unsaid until one is absolutely sure of results. No reasons to reopen old wounds unless they can be fully healed." He briefly thought of the death and subsequent resurrection of the second Robin Jason Todd and how those events had impacted him.

 **The Next Day, morning**

The Space Dart with her well equipped copilots blasted off into the bright winter sky with a thunderous boom. Once free of Earth's atmosphere they engaged the warp drive. In a wash of multicolored energy, the vessel vanished as it left our solar system behind headed for Dimension X.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Four Interlude Two: Electric Boogaloo Part I

By

Celgress

 **A New House in a Suburb of Metropolis late January 2016, afternoon**

"You want out with Clark boy?" Lois Lane asked Krypto affectionately scratching the alien dog behind his ears. She opened the front door to let him go outside. "Be good Skip no cashing anything unless I or Clark say so." She said using his civilian name. She knew Krypto understood her command as meaning if there was trouble to come get her before intervening. Krypto barked his assent then trotted away.

Lois closed the door and went upstairs to sit in her study. When they had purchased the spacious house about two weeks ago she and Clark had tried to share a work away from workroom but failed miserably. Their styles were simply too different. Clark preferred his space perfectly ordered with everything in its appropriate place at all times whereas Lois was a more organic personality who thrived on loosely organized chaos.

Lois sat down and brought her laptop out of hibernation. The device was a specially reinforced model built by Wayne Enterprises. When she first became Superwoman Lois quickly discovered standard issued technology was inadequate when it came to surviving her vastly increased strength. She broke three computers in as many weeks until she learned how to touch them extremely lightly. Not for the first time she wondered how Clark and some of their friends who had powers since childhood had not simply destroyed every electronic device they came in contact with while growing up.

Lois brought up a next text document and stared at the blank screen with its flashing cursor for half an hour straight without stroking a single key. This was the worst case of writer's block she had suffered since college. She just could not start her story on the EPA fraud case (which involved illegal dumping of toxic waste in a Maine watershed that was once home to an infamous summer retreat known for a string of gruesome murders called Camp Crystal Lake). No matter how hard she concentrated the words refused to come.

Lois leaned back in her office thinking of how much her life had changed in the last year or so. Here she was living a typical suburban life with a large house on a quiet street with her fiancee and a dog all that was missing was a white picket fence and two-point-five kids. Lois chuckled to herself. If only her old journalism professors could see her now. She was so insistent back then that only "suckers" believed in traditional notions of domestic tranquility and romanticized relationships based on deeply felt mutual affection. She once vowed she would NEVER fall for the lies peddled by greeting card companies and proponents of quaint notions of Middle Americanism with all its "delusional underpinnings". Strange how things work out. Lois found she rather enjoyed playing house with Clark. Part of her even wondered what it would be like to have a little girl or boy with her eyes and Clark's smile one call her "mommy". Sadly, the thought also brought another less welcomed feeling fear.

Lois knew her on job behavior was verging on the unprofessional since Senator Robert Kelly announced his presidential campaign. She detested Kelly and everything he stood for. She simply could not help but disapprove of him. The way Kelly and his allies draped themselves in the American Flag while simultaneously running down everything American stood for was disgraceful. They preached patriotism through fear, strength through hate and security through division. They blamed super beings regardless of respect or disrespect of the law shown by each for every societal ill imaginable. They made ludicrous and inflammatory claims seemingly on a daily basis. Their statements no matter how improbable often times went unchallenged by the media and pundits alike. They brought out "experts" like geneticist Dr. Luthor Paradigm of Fission State University, TX who made bizarre totally unfounded claims that mutants were attempting to contaminate the water supply of major cities with gene-altering substances. Then there was industrialist Donald Pierce who stated TV stars the X-Men openly encouraged youth to rebel against authority with their "pro-mutant/anti-normalcy agenda" through their "brazenly seditious behavior" which advocated "a commune lifestyle involving loose morals". Pierce also expressed serious misgivings about the Amazons of Themyscira who he frequently cited as being a "foreign ultra-feminist superhuman supremacy cult" guilty of "mass male sexual enslavement" and "infanticide" against their male offspring. Even after Wonder Woman calmly explained to Pierce (on multiple occasions) this was not the case and that, in fact, men were not allowed or Themyscira, or outsiders of either sex for that matter, nor did the Amazons typically have children as they were functionally immortal (as long as they remained on their blessed isle) he persisted in spreading his lies.

To Lois' eternal shame her own father Samuel "Sam" Lane recently came out in support of Senator Kelly. Still smarting over how his close friend General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross aka Red Hulk had been "railroaded" by the "International Super Being Conspiracy" Sam Lane was on the warpath. Predictably Lois's father blamed Superman, his "blue-haired arm candy" as well as their various allies for Ross' transgressions. Her father always blamed Superman no matter the situation. Sam Lane hated Superman with a fiery passion that frightened those close to him due to its intensity. Besides not liking Superman her father also did not approve of Clark either. After they returned from their months-long "World Tour" (see "Where You Need" to be for further information) Sam Lane pitched a fit worthy of a spoiled brat who was denied a new toy when Lois told him in no uncertain terms she was marrying Clark and that was final. People, including her parents, could either respect her choice of life partner or get out of her life the decision was theirs. Lois' father had not spoken a word to her in nearly two weeks nor had Lois' long-suffering mother who had no choice but to defer to his wishes if she wanted any peace at home.

Lois rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I need to unwind. This stress is killing me." She said. She decided to look for Clark. She found him outside in their new garden. He was digging in an empty flower bed with a small spade. "You know it's winter, right Smallville?"

"I sure do," Clark said tilling the soil. "Although the weather doesn't seem to agree." It was an unseasonably warm day at the tail end of a very mild week with a high of nearly seventy. "I thought I would take advantage of the unusual warmth to plant a few bulbs so they are ready for spring. Would you like to help? I've always found digging in the dirt soothing"

"No thanks," Lois said with a chuckle. "My maternal grandmother who was an avid gardener told me when I was a teenager that I have a black thumb. What are you planting?"

"Irises," Clark said putting another bulb into a hole which he then carefully covered. "Their lovely blue-purple color reminds me of Superwoman's hair."

Lois blushed at his comment. "Do they now." She said playfully. "Should I be concerned by your fondness for our resident superheroine?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Clark said grinning back at her. "My admiration for her is purely platonic." He added with a wink. "Speaking of Superwoman isn't she due for an interview with Linda Park soon?"

"So I've heard," Lois said frowning.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked noting her expression of disapproval.

"It's nothing really," Lois said her carefree tone from earlier gone.

Clark knew when his fiancee was lying. "Do you think Superwoman should back out?"

"That would be wrong on her part after agreeing," Lois said. "It's just Linda Park is a vapid bimbo more concerned with superhero gossip than real news. There I said it."

"Maybe Superwoman will change Linda's outlook, improve her behavior?" Clark offered helpfully.

"I doubt anyone could help that girl become a real reporter," Lois said.

"Hey if Pinocchio can become a real boy then Linda Park can become a good reporter," Clark said.

"Very funny," Lois said.

Clark's smartphone which lay on the ground next to him was streaming a local talk radio station he was fond of when his least favorite radio personality started her show. Leslie "Livewire" Willis was a shock jock in the vein of Howard Stern. Unlike Stern, however, Clark contended Willis had no talent she instead relied on extremely crass jokes, obnoxious commentary and antagonizing her celebrity targets. The current focus of her wrath none other than Superman who she was berating with her most frequent caller a guy named Max who seemed to adore her. Seconds before Clark switched the channel feed Leslie invited Max to a heavy metal rock concert she was hosting in soon at the park.

"Had enough of Ms. Livewire, I see," Lois said.

"Do you even have to ask," Clark said.

"Touché," Lois said. She glanced down at her beeping smartwatch. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Always," Clark said planting another bulb. "I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home. I'm cooking pasta primavera, your favorite."

"Yum," Lois said licking her lips in anticipation. "You spoil me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you, Smallville."

"Never even joke about that, Lois. You're a beautiful, intelligent, talented, vibrant woman. I'm honored to call you my partner, my soul mate and soon my wife." Clark said getting to his feet. He put his arms on Lois' shoulders.

Lois found herself tearing up. "Look what you've made do. I'm like an old woman weeping over sappy movies." She gave Clark a brief kiss which they both savored. She wiped her eyes then smiled. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way back."

"I'll be waiting," Clark said. Lois left and he went back to puttering in his garden. About ten minutes later his smartphone rang. He glanced at the display but did not recognize the number. "Clark Kent speaking who may I ask is calling?" He answered.

"Hi, Clark this is Peter Parker I'm in town and thought I'd look you up."

"Hello, Peter how are things in San Francisco?" Clark asked.

"Everything is okay with MJ and me. Hey, Spider-Man asked me if you can get in touch with Superman for him. If possible he'd like to meet with Superman at the park he's having issues with Lexcorp (see "West Coast Spider-Man" for further details)." Because this was a non-secured line Peter knew secrecy was of the utmost importance.

"I think I can convince Superman to meet Spider-Man there is say oh about fifteen minutes," Clark said.

"Sounds great, I'll pass along the message. Thanks, Clark I'm sure Spider-Man will appreciate your help, bye,"

"Bye," Clark said breaking the connection. "Hold down the fort boy. I'll hopefully be back soon." Skip barked his affirmation. Clark looked up at the menacing black clouds which were rapidly filling the previously clear sky as distant thunder rumbled. "Looks like nasty weather is incoming."

 **The Park, fifteen minutes later**

"I was told you wanted to meet with me?" Superman said landing on a rooftop where Spider-Man was crouched on the edge waiting. Heavy rain began to fall while lightning streak overhead.

"Yikes, nice weather we're having," Spider-Man said when a very loud crack of thunder sounded before his conversation turned serious. "But yes, I need your help. When Flash um borrowed me body awhile back he signed an exclusive endorsement deal with Lexcorp. They won't release me from the contract. As you've dealt with Luthor more times than anyone else I know of, I'm hoping you can help me."

"Why don't you go to Luthor yourself?" Superman asked. "Lex and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"I thought maybe you could intimidate him. Plus you probably know where the bodies are buried, as they say. I figure I need all the help I can get. Hey it's worth a shoot, right?" Spider-Man said with a shrug.

Superman heard a ruckus from a nearby stage surrounded by a sizeable group of people. "What's going on down there?" He asked Spider-Man pointing at the group.

"Police are trying to disperse the crowd for their own safety because of the storm. But, Miss Congeniality is having none of it. She's obviously a fan of being electrocuted." Spider-Man explained pointing at the event host who was arguing with the officers.

"You think we should assist the police?" Superman said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Spider-Man said.

Superman and Spider-Man flew and swung onto the stage landing between a small number of cops and a young black-haired woman dressed in typical goth garb with black framed glasses. The girl was none other than Leslie "Livewire" Willis. In her left hand, she held a microphone connected by a wire to a series of large speakers that dominated the stage.

"Hey look the cops brought in two of their super stooges," Willis a native of Gotham City said in a thick New Jersey accent while gesturing at Superman and Spider-Man.

"You have to stop this concert. Can't you see you're endangering these people?" Superman said.

"Do you want to get fired?" Spider-Man said.

"Hey, everyone Big Blue and Spider-Pest think we should all go home and take a nap what do you say to that?" Willis said strutting around the stage. The rowdy crowd started throwing things at the superheroes and police.

Willis with one of her hands over the mic said. "See you two I'm the ringmaster of this circus. I tell these clowns what to do. They listen only to me, not the mainstream media, not the politicians and not two pumped up freaks of nature in spandex. If I told 'em to stick their heads inside a fire so they could see Hell I bet they would. Should we find out?" She sneered at Superman and Spider-Man.

"Aren't you a nice person to meet in a time of trouble," Spider-Man said.

Willis pushed Spider-Man hard although it was more surprise than anything else which caused him to stumble back a step. Reflexively Superman grabbed Willis by her arm. He held her there while she struggled and the crowd booed.

"Let go of me!" Willis screamed.

"Not until you calm down and tell these people to leave," Superman said.

"No way Big Blue," Willis screamed.

At that moment all hell broke loose. From his position in the front row, a man wearing a navy blow hoodie jumped onto the stage. He threw back his hood to reveal the supervillain Electro aka Max Dillon who was clad in his trademarked yellow & green costume. "I'll save you, my dear!" He shouted. He grabbed Superman's other arm as Spider-Man snagged his feet with a line of webbing at the exact instant a lightning bolt hit the stage. The massive charge passed directly through Spider-Man, Electro, then Superman and finally into Willis turning her skin white & her hair blue which also went from straight to spiky. An explosion destroyed the stage tossing the four aside while the crowd and police ran for their lives. Before either Superman or Spider-Man could act Electro, who recovered first, scooped up the unconscious Willis in his arms and flew away.

"Well, that could have gone better," Spider-Man said rubbing his sore head.

"Indeed," Superman said with a groan.

 **An Abandoned Building that serves as a hideaway for Electro, that evening**

"Uh, where am I?" The altered Willis asked waking up with a start. "What a dump." She said a moment later while surveying her surroundings; a dingy room filled with blankets, with a small desk in one corner on which sat a group of tall candles. On the walls were plastered pictures of her.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried," Electro said happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Willis said.

"I'm your biggest fan, Max," Electro said. "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed about meeting you in person."

"You're that Electro guy, right?" Willis said. Recent events came flooding back to her.

The gears of Willis' mind were already turning. Electro was clearly obsessed with her. Maybe she could turn his attraction to her advantage. With Electro under her control, she could do whatever she pleased. Besides he was kind of cute and filled out his costume rather nicely.

"Please call me, Max, when we're alone. I've called into your show so many times I feel like we are friends," Electro said beaming at his crush.

Willis sashayed up to Electro. "Anything you say hot stuff. I think we can be more than friends. How does that sound?" She said. Electro nodded eagerly. She traced a finger around the hard lines of Electro's chest. She leaned against Electro rubbing herself on his body. "Allow me to show you my gratitude." She kissed him on the lips. "Wow, that was a rush. Like kissing a light socket." She noted as their bodies sparking. She gazed at her chalk-white hand in fascination.

"I think the incident gave you electrical manipulation abilities isn't it great, we match. I don't have to worry about killing you when we touch. U,m which has actually happen a few times since I gained my own powers." Electro said with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Cool," Was all Willis said. She experimentally fired off a surge of crackling blue-tinged electricity from her right hand burning a small hole through the wall. "Very cool," She amended with a grin.

"Where are Big Blue and Spider-Pest?" Willis said.

"I'm not sure. I was worried about your safety so I left with you before they recovered." Electro said.

"Aw how sweet," Willis said. "I'll reward you later my pet." Electro swooned he had never before received such attention from a member of the opposite sex. "But first let's have a different kind of fun. It's high time somebody taught those twerps a lesson in respect and I know just the person for the job."

"Who?" Electro asked.

"You aren't quick on the uptake, are you sparky?" Willis said. "Why me of course with an assist from you."

"I can't wait Leslie. Between us, they don't stand a chance." Electro said excitedly.

"Call me Livewire from now on my pet," Livewire said. "Together we'll shock this sleepy city into submission."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Five Atlantis Under Siege Part III Lair of the Superior Octopus

By

Celgress

 **A ship on the** **North** **Atlantic Ocean late January** **201** **6,** **morning**

"I'm uncomfortable working with this traitor." Kaldur'ahm the current Aqualad said thumbing at Tempest aka Garth.

"I don't like working with one of Aruthur's lapdogs either sport but we're stuck with each until this crisis is over," Garth said.

"You will address our sovereign by his proper title traitor. He is King of Atlantis, not Arthur." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Whatever you say sport whatever you say," Garth said not meaning a word of it.

"Stop calling me sport. I am the current Aqualad a title you forfeited by way of you scandalous conduct." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Don't lecture me sport. You have no idea what I've been through." Garth said. "Mighty King Arthur banished me in my time of need he's a prick."

"Because you dabbled in black magic with the Amazonian Witch Circe." Kaldur'ahm challenged.

"There are two sides to every story. You'll learn that someday sport." Garth said.

Kaldur'ahm and Garth were about to come to blows when Lagoon Boy inserted himself between them. "Can't we all just get along?" The fun-loving mutant asked.

"Let them fight, its entertaining." Triton the Inhuman said with a chuckle.

Ripster the Street Shark shook his hand and sighed. "I didn't sign on to babysit these kids. I'd rather be back home in Fission City dealing with Dr. Paradigm and his Seaviates than doing this."

"Membership in the Legion was your idea." Joked Ripster's fiancee and fellow Street Shark Blitzy. "We promised we'd help rescue the Atlantean Princess no backing out now."

"Point taken," Ripster said with another sigh. "So, Kaldur'ahm can you show us where Namor resides, or not? We've been going around in circles for three hours."

"The subsurface entrance should be here." Kaldur'ahm said.

"Unless Namor and his rebels have abandoned this hideaway," Garth said.

"Unlikely," Kaldur'ahm asserted.

"Says who?" Garth countered.

"The Atlantean Intelligence Agency," Kaldur'ahm said proudly.

"The same Atlantean Intelligence Agency that couldn't find the princess." Triton scoffed.

"Silence mutant," Kaldur'ahm said. "Show your betters proper respect."

"Excuse me," Triton said greatly angered by Kaldur'ahm's tactless rebuff.

"There is no excuse for any of you. Your lack of discipline is disgraceful." Kaldur'ahm said. Soon an all-out argument was in full swing again this time between Triton, Kaldur'ahm and Garth while Lagoon Boy watched on helplessly.

"We better stop them before they attract the attention of every pirate in these waters." Blitzy bemoaned.

"Right," Ripster said. He and Blitzy tried to play peacemakers without success.

"Stay still, hands where we can see them!" A male voice ordered. The voice belonged to Namor the Submariner. He and twenty of his rebels surrounded the group their charged energy spears at the ready.

"We're captured! How did we get captured!?" Lagoon Boy said in dismay while looking around frantically.

"You made enough noise to wake the dead green one," Namor said. "Taking you by surprise while you squabbled among yourselves was a simple matter. Why have you trespassed in my domain?"

"We come seeking the princess. Hand her over usurper" Kaldur'ahm said.

"My niece Lorena is missing?" Namor said. He seemed genuinely surprised by the news.

"Drop the act we know you abducted her," Garth said.

"In spite of my rocky relationship with my brother I love my niece deeply. I would never harm her, or Mera. I should have both of your tongues removed for suggesting otherwise." Namor said.

"If you didn't take the princess who did?" Blitzy asked.

"Only one fiend in all the seven seas would dare lay his filthy hands on my kin, Black Manta," Namor said. "I should have killed him after what he did to my nephew. If he has harmed my niece I will kill him." He paused here for a moment as if considering his options. "Release them, we may need their help."

 **Island Hideout of the Superior Octopus somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Black Manta shoved Lorena Curry inside the chamber where Superior Octopus waited impatiently with Pteroinae who caught the girl in her iron grip. "Here she is as promised. Although bringing her here was unnecessary" Black Manta said in his electronically distorted voice.

"In your opinion perhaps, Black Manta." Superior Octopus said. "Granted, you haven't produced the agreed upon results during the time limit outlined so I put little stock in your opinions or promises. Luckily, I've discovered an alternative means by which our mutual goal can yet be achieved."

"Which would be?" Black Manta said folding his arms over his chest.

"Through my near unparalleled genius, I've constructed a device, which through a combination of arcane knowledge and highly advanced science, will harness the power of the sun itself to imbue me with enough energy to vastly extend my H2O manipulation ability." Superior Octopus proclaimed his four metal tentacles waved about propelled by his high level of excitement.

"Without the Great Water Stone of Atlantis, but how?" Black Manta asked.

"By sacrificing a member of the Atlantean Royal Family by way of an ancient ritual I can temporarily imbue myself with the power of the primordial water deities." Superior Octopus answered.

"Sounds good, if it works." Black Manta said skeptically.

"Oh, it shall believe me." Superior Octopus said.

"How long does the empowerment last may I ask?" Black Manta said.

"Only a day, however, it will be long enough to meet our needs." Superior Octopus said.

"When will this ritual take place?" Black Manta inquired.

"Tomorrow, late in the afternoon once the Winter Sun lays at the proper position." Superior Octopus said.

"My men and I will remain in our vessel just offshore until then to provide extra security." Black Manta said.

"Do you anticipate trouble?" Pteroinae said while she held the struggling Lorena.

"Not at all." Black Manta. "But I've learned over the years one can never be too careful."

"A wise philosophy." Superior Octopus conceded. "Perhaps you and your men would like to join us for supper this evening?" Superior Octopus offered.

"While kind of you to offer I prefer my own unique cuisine." Black Manta said. "I trust you and your lovely companion are not offended?" In truth, Black Manta did not want to remove his helmet in the presence of anyone save his most trusted followers. Preserving his civilian identity of David Hyde was of paramount importance

"Of course not." Superior Octopus lied.

"Unless there is anything else which requires my attention I'll take my leave." Black Manta said. After he and his hosts exchanged pleasantries Black Manta departed.

"Do you trust him?" Pteroinae asked.

"I'd be a fool if I did. And I, my dear, am no fool." Superior Octopus said.

 **Outside**

On a rocky nearby island, a lone figure clad in a cream-colored tunic sat enjoying his simple meal of fish. His name was Val-Don. Once in another lifetime he had been a young soldier in the Kryptonian Army now he was a man without a purpose. After leaving his mystical refuge of Avalon (see my story "Oblivion Paradox" for further information) Val discovered Earthlings were a bad lot. Most people he had tried to help proved ungrateful many feared his extraordinary powers. He soon decided it was best if he avoided contact with others and had adopted a semi-pacifist stance along with a nomadic lifestyle. Let the Earthlings solve their own problems. Their various conflicts great and small were none of his concern anyhow.

Using his telescopic vision Val placidly watched Black Manta returned to his submarine. The vessel was anchored alongside a small makeshift dock on the largest of four equally rocky islands which dotted the horizon. Val knew Black Manta was a bad man the bound teenage girl Black Manta brought to the neighboring island told him that much.

'Not my problem,' He thought while he finished his lunch.

 **Island Hideout of the Superior Octopus, night**

Using his talent to commune with different forms of aquatic life Namor learned where his niece Lorena was being held. A nighttime assault on the island by the Legion Team with support from Namor's rebels proved highly effective. While the rebels engaged Black Manta's men the Legion Team accompanied by Namor snuck into the compound.

"Princess Lorena," Kaldur'ahm called out when he saw Lorena chained to a wall. He sprinted over to her before the others could stop him.

An alarm sounded as the lights switched on. Several green beams of energy from the ceiling shone on our heroes. Everyone found they were frozen in place. They could not move so much as a muscle.

"Motion-sensitive ceiling mounted stasis projectors makes rather effective home security devices, wouldn't you agree?" Superior Octopus said entering the chamber with Pteroinae.

"What should we do with them, my love?" Pteroinae asked.

"We make them our audience." Superior Octopus said. "What good is winning if you can't gloat, my dear."

"Man, we got capture again." Lagoon Boy lamented.

"Fear not green boy my loyal troops will surely save us," Namor said.

"I highly doubt that." Black Manta said entering the chamber. "My men have already made short work of your vaunted rebels. They lay at the bottom of the ocean in a watery grave alongside all the other trash of this world."

"You fiend, I'll skin you alive." Namor threatened.

"Promises, promises, you royals make promises upon promises which you never keep," Black Manta said laughing. "I have no doubt I'll still be here long after you and your worthless brother are gone."

"You are mistaken fiend. I'll soon end you." Namor said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Namie." Black Manta taunted. "A shame the Doc here only needs to sacrifice one royal to make his gizmo work. Otherwise, we could get rid of you the same way as your darling niece. Guess I'll just have to take care of you the old fashion way with a knife through your gullet as I did to your baby nephew. He was a screamer. Are you a screamer I wonder? We'll find out tomorrow. Until then, night, night, her-e-oies. I need my shut-eye or I'm a real beast." Black Manta waved at the paralyzed heroes as he left.

 **The Next Day, late afternoon**

Lorena lay chained on a large flat. Around her, a massive machine of moving arms and gears slowly placed a series of crystal lenses between her and the sun. Next to her stood Superior Octopus on a platform connected by a patchwork of cables.

"Pteroinae recite the verses." Superior Octopus instructed.

Pteroinae who stood on the opposite side of Lorena begun reading an unknown language from a red leather-bound tome. Our heroes who were each chained and surrounded by Black Manta's men struggled to no avail. Black Manta stood beside them taking in the unfolding spectacle.

Lorena screamed in agony as her essence was literally ripped from her body piece by excruciating piece. "Take me instead!" Namor said.

"No, take me!" Kaldur'ahm said. "I cannot bear to see her suffer any longer! I love her!"

"Kaldur'ahm I love you too!" Lorena cried out. "I would have told you sooner but I feared you did not feel the same way about me, arrrgghhh!"

"Lorena," Kaldur'ahm cried out.

"Ah, how touching," Black Manta said.

"Your confession almost makes me regret doing this, almost." Superior Octopus said.

 **Val's Island**

Val stood watching. At first, he had no intention of getting involved but the more he saw the less indifference he felt. Finally, he decided he could not stand by while a teenage girl and her friends were tortured to death before his very eyes. He knew he must act.

 **Island Hideout of the Superior Octopus**

As the final lens was about to slide and lock into place a blur of motion freed Lorena and the others. The same blur made quick work of Black Manta's men tossing them into the sea below the cliffs. Val who had not exerted himself so much in weeks and who unlike Kal-El or Lois did not have a lifetime of solar absorption to fall back on became winded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Black Manta said taking in the dark-skinned Kryptonian. "An interloper who wants to ruin our party." He shot Val with his powerful eye beams knocking Val to the ground.

"Get her back on the rock!" Superior Octopus ordered Pteroinae.

"Touch her over my dead body!" Kaldur'ahm threatened. He stepped between Pteroinae and Lorena.

Pteroinae laughed at the brazen youth. "Stand aside foolish boy, or feel my sting!." She unsheathed her poisonous twin barbs from each hand and made ready to strike. Ripster and Blitzy tackled Pteroinae from her left side before she could strike Kaldur'ahm pushing her off the cliffs into the water below while Namor likewise tackled Black Manta to the ground.

"It would appear today is a wash." Superior Octopus said.

He pressed a button on his right gauntlet. Out of the ocean below lifted a large green and grey helicarrier. Superior Octopus used his metallic limbs to propel himself into the air he then landed inside the open cockpit. The helicarrier swooped low over the ocean where Superior Octopus picked up Pteroinae. The helicarrier then whizzed off as a series of explosions rocked the island.

"That would be my cue." Black Manta said punching Namor in the jaw to get Namor off him. Black Manta dived into the sea below with Namor in hot pursuit.

"We better get out of here," Garth said.

"No kidding this place is coming apart at the seams," Triton said.

Everyone dove into the ocean below to escape from the designating island except for Val who flew back to his own island with some effort. The others later stopped there to get his name. With great difficulty, they convinced him to accompany them to their headquarters.

 **Black Manta's Vessel/Mobile Headquarters, later**

After escaping from the enraged Namor, which was no small feat, Black Manta briefly considered calling off the hit he had placed on Hun earlier that afternoon but decided against it. Even though the deal with Otto was off Hun still possessed information best kept private. Let Deathstroke have his fun.

 **Vigilance Station in orbit around Earth, later**

"It's good to see you again Val," Superwoman said.

"I remain unsure if getting involved with Earthling affairs is a good idea. I can't join your team or promise I will in the future." Val said.

"We understand," Superman said. "Until you sort things out you can stay here on the station if you want."

"Thank you for your kind offer Kal. I think I'll do that." Val said smiling.

Martian Manhunter and his ever-present shadow Majin Girl approached the trio. "Something wrong J'onn?" Superman asked noting the depressed expression on the faces of the two non-humanoids.

"I do not mean to be rude. However, I'd rather not say in front of a non-member." Martian Manhunter answered glancing at Val.

"I understand, security procedures should be observed whenever possible. I'll see you both later." Val said before he left the room.

"What has happened?" Superwoman asked once the four were alone.

"News out of Gotham City indicates Catwoman is in critical condition after suffering a serve beating by the Foot Clan last night. She may not recover." Martian Manhunter said.

"Has Batman reported in today?" Superman asked.

"He had not. Nor has he answered my repeated summon." Martian Manhunter said.

"Great," Superman said. "First Electro attacks Metropolis and Spider-Man and I get the blamed and now this happens."

"What should we do?" Superwoman asked her fiancee.

"The only thing we can do. We go to Gotham and help Bruce." Superman said.

To Be Continued

Next up "X-War" is here!

 **Author's Note -**

 **Val-Don is based on the character Val-Zod from DC Comics Earth 2. The reason I use the name Don rather than Zod is that I might want to bring members of the Zod Family into this story later on and do not want Val connected to them (I have other plans for him).**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Six X-War Part One: Overwhelmed

By

Celgress

 ****** Special Note - For the direct background of this crossover event see the final chapter of my story "Miwa the Fifth Turtle". *******

 **The Turtles Secret Lair** **in** **New York City Late** **January** **201** **6,** **late afternoon**

Everything shook violently. Cracks began to spread overhead. Dust and tiny pieces of debris fell from the ceiling of the defunct subway terminal the Turtles and their family called home. Gathered in their rec room for a quiet evening with their human friends April and Casey the Turtles, Mona Lisa and Alopex the Turtles were surprised by the sudden disturbance.

"What the hell is happening!?" Raphael exclaimed as he tried to remain steady on his feet.

"Maybe an earthquake?" Venus offered.

"It's getting worse," Alopex observed.

Abruptly the rumbling stopped to be replaced by a deafening silence. The silence did not last long, however. An exterior wall crumbled revealing hundreds upon hundreds of upgraded Foot Soldier Androids, Kraang Drones and a horde unknown animal based Mutant Troopers led by Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fish Face, Bebop and Rocksteady. Every member of the assault force was heavily armed with both melee weapons and particle guns.

"Payback has arrived bitches!" Fish Face declared smugly.

"Turtles," Tiger Claw roared.

"How did they find our lair?" Leonardo wondered aloud drawing forth his weapons while his siblings did likewise.

"Tracking you disgusting deviants down was but a simple task with the Tecgnodrome repaired," Shredder said stepping into the chamber the mutant fly Baxter Stockman buzzing ahead his head. "Show them the price of disrespecting the Foot Clan, my warriors!" He commanded pointing at the mutants and their human companions.

"Scatter," Leonardo said when their foes opened fire. A blitz of blaster bolts whizzed about further damaging the walls and ceiling.

"They're too many of 'em dudes and dudettes," Michelangelo said from behind an overturned table where he had sought refuge with several of the others. "What do you do Leo?" He asked frantically.

"I, I don't know." Leonardo the unofficial leader of the Turtles confessed.

"Nice plan there Leo." Raphael griped. "Do what you want but I'm not sitting this one out like a coward."

"Raph wait," Mona Lisa called after her boyfriend but it was no use.

Raphael engaged a group of Foot Soldier Androids. He found himself laying on his shell when the robots dodged his attacks and countered with attacks of their own. He had learned a painful lesson. new These units were far superior to their clumsy predecessors.

"Robots 2.0, just what we didn't need," Raphael moaned while he rolled to safety.

"Who disturbs the sanctity of my home?" Splinter asked entering the chamber by way of a connecting tunnel.

"The Rat, perfect timing," Shredder said. "Seize him, my warriors seize him at once!"

The others watched in horror as Splinter fend off a large group of Foot Soldier Androids and Mutants until the hulking Tiger Claw blindsided him. Tiger Claw's vicious ax handle (double fisted overhead strike) blow knocked Splinter out cold. "Father," Venus cried out.

"We've wasted enough time here. Take the Rat and bring this hole down!" Shredder ordered.

Obeying Shredder's order his troops turned their fire on the ceiling and any support beams they could find. In just a few second the ceiling groaned under the relentless pressure. It then began to fall. In the resulting confusion, the five Turtles lost track of April and Casey who were taken away by their retreating enemies.

"We were defeated," Michelangelo said several minutes later. The five had been protected from the falling ceiling by their hard shells. Raphael and Donatello had shielded the more fragile bodies of their respective mutant girlfriends (Mona Lisa and Alopex) from serious harm.

"Gee ya think." Raphael snapped at his brother.

"We should contact the Legion for help. Tell them what happened." Donatello said.

"Contact them how exactly, Leo?" Venus said showing the remains of her crushed turtlecom and bend & sparking Legion of Superheroes ID Card. Her brothers quickly checked their own equipment with similar results.

 **Avengers Tower, fifteen minutes later**

Hank Pym aka Yellow Jacket and his wife Janet aka Wasp were busy cataloging some of the most dangerous devices the Avengers had captured (over their long careers) for transport to a new ultra maximum security containment chamber on Vigilance Station when they arrived. Hundreds of Foot Soldier Androids, Kraang Drones and Animal Mutants. Yellow Jacket and Wasp soon found themselves in a fight for survival.

"Jan watch out!" Yellow Jacket warned too late. Wasp was swarmed by a large group of enemies, neutralized by their blasters and captured. An instant before he himself was captured Jacket cried out, "no!"

The troops also seized a captured device created by the supervillain think tank AIM which could drain geo-magnetic energy from a planet. They then departed. They left Avengers Tower in utter disarray behind them.

 **Technodrome beneath New York City, not long afterward**

"Phase one completed." Kraang Sub-Prime gurgled joyously. "Beginning phase two." The pyramidal shaped Dead Star satellite whizzed out of the main control room. "While the Dead Star does its work and the geomagnetic siphoning device is installed we'll move the Technodrome to a position directly underneath the Earth country named Dubai."

"Why Dubai may I ask?" Shredder said.

"The Burj Khalifa Tower is located there. It is the tallest building on this miserable muck ball. Commandeering such a structure for our needs is essential to the final phase of the master plan." Kraang Sub-Prime answered.

"Which would be?" Shredder asked.

"We utilize the Burj Khalifa Tower as a massive transmission antenna to open a transdimensional portal large enough to transport the entire Earth directly to Dimension X. Once the Earth is in orbit around Apokolips Lord Darkseid's forces waiting there can easily subjugate all Earthlings to our cause; total annihilation of our true enemy the Malignoid Swarm!" Kraang Sub-Prime squawked excitedly.

"The what!?," Shredder said in surprised. This was the first he had heard of the 'Malignoid Swarm' or a greater mission beyond conquering Earth.

"You needn't concern yourself with such matters Earthling." Kraang Sub-Prime said dismissively as he waved a slimy pink tentacle at Shredder. "Your service will be richly rewarded by Lord Darkseid, as promised.

"I want my pick of conquered worlds to govern. I will accept nothing less." Shredder reminded the jellyfish-like alien of their prior agreement.

"Yes, yes, of course," Kraang Sub-Prime readily agreed. "Whatever world you want will be your's Shredder." The strange little alien then added. "Once Earth has been successfully conquered of course."

"Naturally," Shredder said folding his metallic encased arms over his armored chest.

After years of working with them, Shredder still deeply mistrusted the inhabitants of Dimension X. He knew they were fundamentally dishonest not to mention treacherous, especially the Kraang. Due to his lingering misgivings, he had created an insurance policy by secretly infecting the central computer of the Technodrome with a type of highly advanced malware. If need be he could seize control of the mobile fortress by locking anyone other than himself out of command acceptance. One never could be too careful when dealing with shiftless aliens after all. Behind his mask, Shredder's ruin face smirked. He would not be taken unawares by anyone ever again (Splinter had tricked him once before but that was in the past). He had seen to that personally.

 **Vigilance Station**

Val-Don watched with mounting concern a pyramidal shaped leed colored unidentified object with blinking red inlays orbit the Earth. It began spinning around (not unlike an inverted top) releasing four constant streams of black particulate matter as it did so. The black tightly packed specks were deposited into the upper atmosphere and carried across the planet below by high altitude jetstreams. Over the course of several minutes, Earth's atmosphere darken until the surface could barely be seen. Massive arcs of electricity zapped between the thickest of the cloud banks.

"By the deities of Krypton, what devilry is this?" Val asked while he stared at the main view screen in the control and coordination room.

"Analyzing," Said the rich feminine voice of the main computer. "Probable hostile device of unknown origin has altered Earth's biosphere by way of an ionic based substance."

"What will this substance do to Earth and its inhabitants?" Val said dreading the answer.

"All unshielded artificial electrical generation will be disturbed. Further negative effects are also possible, however, more data would be needed before undertaking such speculation." The computer said.

"Can you disable or destroy the device?" Val said. He knew Vigilance Station was equipped with weapons in case of such occurrences.

In space, the computer fired the particle cannon of Vigilance Station at the Dead Star without effect. "Lack of damage suggests object is shielded somehow from energy based weapons." The computer said. "Attempting kinetic attack." In space, a tungsten rod was flung at the Dead Star but was destroyed by a ball-shaped energy discharged before it could make contact. "Kinetic attack has failed. Attempting tractor beam interception." The tractor beam likewise failed as it was unable to penetrate the energy shielding of the Dead Star. "Offensive protocols have failed. Out of viable contingency options. Conclusion - further information required concerning object nature before new viable contingency options can be crafted"

"Can you contact any of the Legion members on Earth?" Val said.

"Negative," The computer said. "Communication interference is too great."

Val knew there was only one course of action left. "I'm going outside," Val said.

"Inadvisable," The computer said. "Analysis indicates unknown object possesses sufficient offensive capabilities to terminate you in your already weakened state. Level of risk is unacceptable."

"I don't care. I have to do something. I can't simply stand by while the people of this world are in danger." Val said leaving.

 **Space, a short while later**

'Blasted computer was right.' Val thought after absorbing a second ball-shaped energy blast from the Dead Star. His entire body felt on fire. 'Each time I try to attack it dodges. I'm just not fast enough. I wish I had spent more of my years on Earth either absorbing yellow spectrum solar radiation or training. I'm out of practice, dull, weak. I'll never destroy the thing at this rate.'

Val faked he was retreating then instead flew forward with a punch aimed at the Dead Star. He used every ounce of speed and strength he could muster. Sadly, it was not enough as the Dead Star again moved out of his way. Val was then hit a third energy ball. This time, however, the Dead Star's onboard computer decided it was time to end Val's threat. While Val floated helplessly nearby the Dead Star charged up its blasters preparing an energy bullet large enough and powerful enough to kill rather than stun its foe. An instant before the Dead Star released its deadly payload Val's form shimmered then disappeared caught by a long-range teleporter beam.

 **A Spaceship in geostationary orbit above the dark side of the Moon**

"Is the fool alive?" An unfamiliar male voice asked as full awareness slowly returned to Val who found himself laying on a cold metal floor.

"Affirmative master, my sensors indicate his vital signs are stable if weak." Proclaimed Rinnex a gold-colored Kryptonian robot and personal servant of Superman's Uncle Nim-El (see my story "Music of the Spheres" for further information)

"Who are you? Where am I?" Val said as he slowly getting to his feet.

"Name's Nim-El. You may have heard of my nephew Kal-El who the Earthlings call Superman. I just saved your hide, friend," Nim-El said inspecting Val. "You're in my spaceship which is presently orbiting Earth's sole natural satellite. This is Rinnex." Nim-El gestured at the floating robot.

"Greetings," Rinnex said.

Val found the scarred face and artificial green right eye of the grizzled white-haired old soldier rather disturbing but managed not to flinch. "I thank you, Nim-El. My name is Val-Don," Val said. "Do you have weapons which can neutralize the object presently attacking Earth?"

"While I could easily wreck it in all likelihood if I wish, that thing isn't my problem," Nim-El said.

"What do you mean it isn't your problem?" Val said shocked by the older man's comments.

"The welfare of Earth or Earthlings isn't my concern," Nim-El said.

"Why did you recuse me than?" Val asked thoroughly confused.

"You're not an Earthling. You are a Kryptonian, as am I. There are so few of us left in the universe we need to stick together." Nim-El explained.

"How can you be so callous? Billions of innocent people could die." Val said taken aback by what he was hearing.

"They aren't my people or your people either. Let the Earthlings settle their own accounts I say." Nim-El said.

"Well, if you aren't going to help Earth I will," Val said. He stomped over to the nearest automated door which refused to open for him.

"This ship is keyed to my bio-signature. No one enters or leaves unless I wish that person or persons too." Nim-El said walking up behind Val. Behind Nim-El hovered his constant companion Rinnex.

"I want out of here. You have no right to keep me here." Val protested.

"Fine throw your life away on a lost cause if you want," Nim-El said. "Me, I'm going departed from this system before anything more serious happens. There is nothing left to be done here. You're welcome to join me if you want, Val."

"I can't believe you're related to Kal. He would never turn his back on those in need when he could help, even strangers." Val said watching the door finally open.

"My nephew is a misguided idealist. I know better than he. I do not become entangled in matters which do not directly involve me or my goals. Our universe is a cold, uncaring place full of much evil. Best to keep one's head down lest you lose it. In time, should you live long enough, you'll see I'm right." Nim-El said. "I'd wish you good luck but that would be pointless given the odds are so greatly stacked against your survival let all own success. Do our all but vanished people proud. Die well, Val-Don."

Val turned to look at Nim-El one last time before he left. "There is an old saying; fortune favors the bold. Guess I'm about to find out if it is true or not. Oh, and there is another saying which you might find enlightening. If you're not part of the solution you're part of the problem. Think about it, Nim-El." Val then departed leaving Nim-El along once more with only his robot and his own thoughts for company.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Seven X-War Part Two: Doom's Day

By

Celgress

 **Earth**

Across the planet populations and governments alike panicked as electrical power generation failed seemingly without reason or explanation. With power gone everyday life quickly ground to a halt. Millions of vulnerable people such as those on life support systems would perish over the course of the hours-long crisis. Any super being with abilities derived either from biological mutation, alien physiology or advanced technology likewise suffered catastrophic effects. Within less than an hour over eighty percent of Earth's superheroes and supervillains were rendered if not helpless at certainly ineffective. Most afflicted super beings found they barely stay awake due to intense drowsiness. The primary two exceptions to this general helplessness were magic users (including those who derived their abilities from mystical means) and those who possessed no inherent superpowers of any sort but instead relied upon a combination of training and guile.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum in San Francisco, afternoon**

"Blimey," John Constantine exclaimed when the supervillain Dr. Victor Von Doom feared dictator of Latveria suddenly materialized in the foyer. "I thought the wards on this shack were supposed to keep out evil spirits?" He snarked lighting up a cigarette.

"Spare Doom your quibs small minded one. Doom has no time to indulge in such mundane tasks as a battle of wits with an unarmed foe such as yourself John Constantine. Yes, Doom knows who you are. Doom is here to converse with Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Where may Doom find him?" Said Dr. Doom, who usually referred to himself in the third person while he looked about for Dr. Strange.

"You just missed him Doomy. Doc Strange went off to chin wage with ol' Fate in the Tower of Whats-It about three hours ago. Come to think of it he should have been back by now. I suppose whatever that black gunk is that's clogging up the atmosphere is also interfering with his transdimensional return trip. Your welcome to wait here with me until he turns up." Constantine said between puffs.

"Delightful as the prospect of your continued company is, Doom must decline. Doom seriously doubts our world will survive such a potentially lengthy interval unmolested. Doom's intel indicates an extraterrestrial force is poised to conquer us all unless immediate action is taken. " Dr. Doom said. He paused briefly here before he continued. "Doom had hoped Dr. Strange could furnish Doom with the necessary assistance to preserve planetary independence. Alas, it would appear Doom has to take matters into Doom's thankfully more than capable hands."

"Hey how are you still standing? I thought your powers are tech based?" Constantine asked.

"Ignorant fool Doom's powers, as you call Doom's abilities, are A mixture of the mystical and the technological. Doom has used Doom's mystical energies to shield Doom's technology from alien interference." Doom explained.

"Ah I see. I know I'll regret asking, but what are you planning Doomy?" Constantine asked discarding his spent cigarette which he instantly replace with a fresh one.

"Doom plans to create a mystical based team which can launch a counter strike against our mutual enemies before the invaders further their plans for world domination." Dr. Doom said ignoring Constantine's annoying choice of nickname for the time being.

"Sounds like fun. My social calendar is wide open so I'm in," Constantine said between puffs. "Although I must ask. Don't you usually fight on the side of evil? Why the change of heart Doomy?"

"Doom fights on Doom's own side." Dr. Doom said. "This world belongs to Doom by divine right. No alien menace may have it."

"Good to see you have your priorities straight Doomy," Constantine said between puffs.

"Call Doom that one more time cretin and Doom will remove your tongue from your mouth through your ear." Dr. Doom threatened.

"Touchy aren't we," Constantine said lighting up his third cigarette after disregarding his second.

"Follow Doom's magical teleportation signature if you wish. Doom may linger here no longer. In spite of the stimulating conversation, Doom has many recruits to visit." Dr. Doom said. With a flourish of his green cloak, he was gone.

"Wanker," Constantine said out before teleporting after Doom.

 **The Technodrome somewhere underground tunneling towards Dubai**

Scale Tail formerly the human mad scientist Dr. Quease busied himself inspecting his latest specimens. His laboratory had been the scene of hundreds of mutations since yesterday. After the wider Technodrome was restored to full power Scale Tail's master the Shredder brought human Foot Soldiers from all over the globe. Scale Tail had mutated these humans warriors by injecting them with a variety of animal genetic material and a newly improved formulation of mutagen of his own special blend.

"Bio-mechanical integrated cybernetic systems, how interesting." Scale Tail hissed inspecting an exposed portion of Janet aka Wasp's exoskeleton. He leaned in closer peering at her midsection for a better look.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Said Hank Pym aka Yellow Jacket yelled at the humanoid cobra mutant.

Like his wife, Yellow Jacket was strapped securely to an examination table much of his outer armor stripped away by the Foot Soldier Robots upon his arrival at the instance of Scale Tail. Not far away young April O'Neil and young Casey Jones were also strapped to examination tables. Foot Soldier Androids milled about the space performing various mundane tasks.

Angry at being interrupted Scale Tail rounded on Yellow Jacket. He thumped the superhero hard with his thick tail which made up his body below the waist (he lacked legs of any description since his own mutation more than a year before). "Silence, uppity human." He ordered the temporarily stunned Yellow Jacket. "I'll get to you later." Scale Tail then glanced back and forth between Wasp and Yellow Jacket a second time as a devious thought occurred to him. "Perhaps with proper modifications you two can be made into loyal cyborg servants of the Foot Clan. Naturally, to achieve absolute obedience a portion of your organic brains will have to be replaced with sufficiently advanced bio-mechanical circuitry. But before I can do that I'll need a better understanding of what makes you two tick which will require extensive exploratory surgery without benefit of anesthetic, for best results." Scale Tail bore his fangs at Wasp who felt her blood run cold. She could no longer hold back a scream.

 **Gotham City**

"Where is your leader!? Where is Hun!?" Batman demanded while tightening his grip on the human Foot Ninja's neck.

"I, I, I don't know!" The terrified young man behind the mask stammered. "H-He cleared out of G-Gotham when he heard you're after h-him. P-Please d-d-don't hurt me!"

Batman tossed the Foot Ninja aside. He landed in a pile of twenty or so incapacitated fellow Ninja many sported broken bones. This pile was the handiwork of Batman and his two partners of convenience Red Hood the ultra-violent ex-Robin Jason Todd and Artemis an exiled Amazon also notorious for her brutality.

"We should take a rest." Tim Drake the current Robin said. "We've hit almost a dozen Foot Clan hangouts in the last twenty-four hours without success. Maybe they're telling the truth. Could be this Hun has skipped town."

"No," Batman said simply not even glancing back at Robin. "He's still in Gotham. I know he is."

"Aw, are you tired already baby boy? Maybe we should rock you to sleep?" Artemis taunted.

Robin did not take the bait instead he followed Batman outside onto the rooftop of the disused factory via a broken window. When he was sure they were out of earshot from the defeated Foot Ninja he spoke. "Holly needs us at home so does Cassie. We can't accomplish any more today. We should head back soon."

"Go home if you want, Tim," Batman said to his adopted son.

"You know do that I can't unless we both go. I won't leave you out here alone not after what happened with Selina." Robin said.

"He won't be alone we'll be with him." Red Hood said emerging from inside with Artemis.

"Which I think is worse than him being alone," Robin said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Artemis challenged.

"Simple, you two aren't heroes. You might think you're heroes but you're not." Robin said refusing to back down.

"Lighten up birdie. We do what other heroes can't, what should be done. It isn't our fault you lack guts, kids." Red Hood said.

"It doesn't take 'guts' to cripple and even kill people without a second thought," Robin said.

"Criminals, we cripple and kill criminals little birdie not people." Red Hood corrected messing up Robin's hair with one of his hands.

"You're a feisty one and cute to boot. I like you. If we could only remove the stick up your butt you'd be perfect little man." Artemis said. She gave Robin a sharp slap on his butt which caused him to whirl around and to push the red haired Amazon away from him with his staff. "I'm warning you! Keep your hands to yourself lady or next time you'll draw back a stump!"

Artemis laughed making a show of holding up her hands palms forward. "Chill little man, I was only funin' with you."

"Have fun with someone else," Robin said holding his staff between them. "And for your information, I already have a girlfriend. Starfire is respectful and a better warrior than you'll ever be." Robin heard a click off to his left. Red Hood had pulled a gun on him! The barrel of Red Hood's glock was pressed tightly against his left temple.

"Play nice birdie." Red Hood said only for a batarang to knock the weapon from his hand.

"Is there a problem here?" Batman said.

"Not at all," Artemis said preempting any altercation between herself, her lover and the Dark Knight and his apprentice, a confrontation Artemis feared Red Hood & she would lose. "We were roughhousing with your boy nothing more."

"I recommend you two keep your heads in the game and your mouths as well as your hands to yourselves from now on," Batman said an undercurrent of threat clear in his words.

"Recommendation duly noted," Artemis said. Red Hood looked like he wanted to say or do more but wisely remained still as stone while Artemis did the talking for them both.

A tense silence descended over the group while they used their grappling hooks and Artemis used her superior physical abilities to travel through the skyline of Gotham. "Odd," Robin said as the group watched the brilliant blue of late afternoon darken considerably. Not long afterward the street lights below which had automatically lite up due to the anomalous darkness each sputtered and then blinked out.

The group landed on a high rise rooftop to evaluate the situation. "My onboard computer has failed," Batman said after inspecting a readout on his right-hand gauntlet.

"Mine too," Robin said after checking his own onboard electronic systems. He stared up at the swirling pitch black clous(?). "Uh, guys I think we have a bigger problem than the Foot Clan."

 **Penthouse of Lex Luthor in Metropolis**

"I don't understand why you want my help," Lex said to the group led by Dr. Doom and comprised of John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Buffy Summers and the towering Swamp Thing. "My superhuman abilities have been curtailed by this putrid smog." Unlike most other affect super beings, Lex was experiencing only limited fatigue.

"Loath as Doom is to admit it Doom requires your devious intellect Lex Luthor rather than any other abilities you may or not currently possess." Dr. Doom said his arms folded over his chest.

Lex smiled smugly. "And why exactly in my weakened state should I risk my neck?" Lex asked.

"Because if you don't everyone on Earth will be enslaved, including you," Buffy said disgusted by Lex's selfishness.

"Help them, Lex. Do it for me, please." Said Lex's wife Karen Starr-Luthor who had remained silent up until now.

"Very well, for you my dear I'll do it," Lex said. Karen alias Power Girl was the only person Lex genuinely cared about. Lex directed his gaze back to Dr. Doom. "Even though my involvement is technically speaking a freebie I do expect a favor in return from you Dr, Doom, should we survive. Surely a man as resourceful as yourself won't deny my humble request?"

"Agreed," Dr. Doom said without hesitation. "Doom owes you one favor, should we survive."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Lex said smiling and clapping together his hands in delight. He turned his attention back to Karen. "Dear I know you haven't been feeling well even before this incident. Worry not, Mercy will take good care of you until my return." He took her hands in his own. Nearby Mercy Graves nodded. Lex gently kissed Karen's hands. "I shall return." He released her hands. Karen wished she could tell Lex the real reason behind her recent "illness" but she dared not given his attitude regarding children she was sure the news of her pregnancy would be meet with less than enthusiasm by Lex.

"I'm sure I'll be safe until you return. I might not have my powers but I'm far from helpless." Karen said.

"Of that, I have no doubt, my dear," Lex said. "Come along people let's save the world." Doom grabbed onto Lex's arm as the group disappeared.

 **Foot Clan Safe House in Gotham City**

Hun barely dodged katana strike after katana strike from Deathstroke. If not for power failing the same instant Deathstroke chose to attack Hun would have been decapitated by the assassin's first strike rather than jumping aside out of shock. Four of his most loyal Foot Ninja followers had already fallen to Deathstroke's blades Hun feared he would soon follow them.

"I expected the Bat after I broke his favorite pussy cat not a member of the League of Assasins," Hun said as he tried and failed to land a blow on Deathstroke.

"One should always expect the unexpected, or so I've learn over the course of my long career," Deathstroke said. "You're a rather popular or rather unpopular boy Hun."

The floor shook beneath Hun's and Deathstroke's feet. "My ride is here," Hun said with relief. He knew he could not have fended off Deathstroke for much longer.

A boring transport module from the Technodrome burst through the floor. The side hatch popped open to reveal a dozen heavily armed Foot Soldier Androids under the command of the towering mutant Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw snarled at what he saw.

"Hurry, play time is over Hun."

Hun dived into the waiting module while Deathstroke had no choice but to retreat under the withering assault of blaster fire from the Foot Soldier Androids. The module hatch sealed behind Hun, Tiger Claw and the robots who retreated inside. Before the module could escape, however, Batman appeared with his group. Somehow knowing Hun was inside the nodule Batman used his grappling hook to latch on to the its outside. Batman was pulled underground as was Deathstroke who grabbed his legs on the way by.

"Now what do we do!?" Robin said kicking a piece of broken flooring out of his way in frustration

"I don't know. Have an orgy," Red Hood half-joked.

"I like the way you think," Artemis said draping herself on Red Hood.

Robin facepalmed, "Why me?"

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Amazon are not rendered completely powerless by the Dead Star emissions because their abilities are from mystical sources (i.e. a "blessing" from the Gods) rather than being purely biological. Scarlet Witch, however, is effected heavily as her "Hex Power" is derived from her X-Gene mutation in other words her powers are purely biologically based. On a related note Wonder Woman will appear next chapter so we'll learn what she is up to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment, Hasbro, and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Eight X-War Part Three: The Final Countdown

By

Celgress

 **Technodrome nearing Dubai** **,** **afternoon**

Steppenwolf stepped through the transdimensional portal accompanied by a full complement of Parademons. He surveyed his soundings with an air of disdain. His lips curled upward into a snarl.

"General Steppenwolf we welcome you to Earth." Kraang Sub-Prime said in his squeaky voice. To Kraang Sum-Prime's right stood a bored looking Shredder. The duo was flanked by rows of Foot Soldier Androids, Kraang Drones and Mutant Foot Soldiers which filled the huge room nearly to capacity.

"Dispense with the pleasantries underling. I'm not here on a social call." Steppenwolf said. "In light of your multiple failures, Lord Darkseid has sent me to personally supervise this operation. The conquest of Earth is to serve as the centerpiece of our lordship's upcoming nuptials to Fury General Duspurei (Des-Par-E-Ah). I cannot stress how important this occasion is. When our Lordship archives the nucleus of a future dynasty the claims of his brother Thanos, a curse be upon him, to the throne of Apokolips will be weakened significantly."

"The failures you reference were not my fault. In each case, bands of mutants caused unforeseen complications." Shredder said defending himself from the allegations of Steppenwolf.

"Ah yes, these almost mythical mutants of which you so often speak. That's why I'm here for. I'll protect you from any nasty mutants who might attack. You should rejoice, you're safe now." Steppenwolf said with a smug smile. "What do you have to say for yourself, Earthling?"

Shredder wanted to strike out at Steppenwolf but he did not dare. Steppenwolf was several degrees stronger than him. If he dared attack the alien he would be destroyed, if not by Steppenwolf than surely his Parademon security detail.

"I serve Lord Darkseid in all things," Shredder said bowing his head respectfully. Inside, however, he seethed with barely restrained anger.

"Of course you do," Steppenwolf said. He placed a hand on Shredder's shoulder which he gave a not so friendly squeeze. Shredder could have sworn he felt it even through his exosuit. Steppenwolf removed his hand from Shredder's shoulder as his smile faded. "Until our mission is complete this control will remain an area of maximum security. No one without top-level security clearance will be permitted access. Once we arrive in our target city I and my Parademons will take point. We'll secure the area against any Earthling retaliation which might occur. The rest of you will guard the Techndrome and Tower. Terminate any hostile who comes near either. Do you understand my orders?"

"Yes, sir," The assembled throng thundered in unison.

 **A Small Island in the Hawaiian Archipelago, afternoon**

"Some vacation this is." Grumbled USAF (United States Airforce) Colonel Steve Trevor. He felt ridiculous. Steve had fallen into a deep crevice while spelunking (caving) with his girlfriend Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) and her sister Cassandra.

"Are you okay down there, Steve?" Diana called from far above.

"I'm fine, Di," Steve said. "Other than a few bruises the biggest of which is to my ego I came through unscathed. I was lucky there is a pool down here." Steve stood waist in water.

"Too bad the rope we brought isn't long enough. I wish I had my lasso." Diana said.

"Men are so unless. I don't know why mother thinks I should learn about their world." Cassandra said. "We should leave him down there. It would serve him right for his stupidity."

"That sort of attitude is exactly why mother sent you to spend time with me in Man's World," Diana said admonishing her younger sister. "You've spent to much time around our sisters that you've absorbed their prejudicial view of men."

"Save it, Diana. Men are useless and pigs. You see how women are treated in this world. Even female superheroes are routinely reduced to nothing more than sex objects. By men and boys alike" Cassandra said.

"Men aren't perfect, no people are," Diana said.

"Yeah, not even the gods are perfect, at least not male ones," Cassandra said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked sensing a personal grievance.

"You call the other Amazons our "sisters" but they aren't. Only you and I are actually sisters. We're Zeus' little mistakes. We're his bastards and our mother is his whore." Cassandra said sharply.

Diana struck Cassandra hard across her face before Diana even realized what she had done. "I'm sorry I struck you, Cassandra. But, how dare you call our mother such a filthy name!"

"What would you call a woman who sleeps with a married man, in this case, a god, who then gets herself knocked up twice?" Cassandra said while ignoring her deep purple cheek. Amazons were raised to endure physical pain without complaint.

"Everything okay up there, girls?" Steve called from below. "I thought I heard a commotion."

"Nothing is the matter, Steve. Cassandra stubbed her toe was all." Diana said cheerily.

"Okay," Steve said. The tone of his voice made it clear he did not buy Diana's story but he chose not to press the matter.

"We'll go get a longer rope. We'll be right back."Diana called down to Steve.

"I'll be here, where else would I be?" Steve said with a chuckle.

"You're not off the hook, Cassandra. We'll continue our conversation later." Diana said softly so Steve would not overhear.

"Oh joy," Cassandra said while she rolled her eyes like any teenager. "Hey, why don't we just tunnel our way down there, like pulverize the rock with our fists?"

"Too risky," Diana said shaking her head. "Steve is trapped in a tight spot. We could inadvertently trigger a cave in which would bury him."

"Too bad he isn't as resistant to damage as we are. If he were, we'd have him out lickety-split." Cassandra said snapping her fingers.

"Well, most people on Earth are far more fragile than Amazons are always remember that, we can hurt people if we forget," Diana said leading her sister towards the cave entrance.

"Nice, it's going to rain," Cassandra said sarcastically ten minutes later when they exited the cavern. Above them, the sky was an inky black punctuated by intense through infrequent flashes of lightning. "It was sunny when we went inside. These tropical storms blow up really quick, huh?"

Diana looked up at the sky. She felt deeply troubled by the abrupt change in weather although she did not know why. "Indeed they do," Diana said. She could not shake the feeling of impending doom.

Steve stood in the pool of, thankfully, lukewarm water thinking about his situation with Diana. The two had been dating for the better part of five years, starting about six months after Diana left Themyscira. Following much consideration on his part, Steve decided the time was finally right he was going to pop the question. The problem was he could not get any time alone with Diana her sister was always around.

'I love you to death Hippolyta but why did you have to send Cassandra for an extended visit now?' Steve thought.

Steve then noticed a sparkling multicolored light. It shone from beneath the surface of the pool. Weird, the light had not been there a second ago. Curiosity getting the best of him Steve took a deep breath and dove underwater. Upon closer inspection, he saw the light was being emitted from a large crack in the floor of the pool. He reached out to gingerly probe the crack when everything swirled around him.

"What the hell!?" Steve exclaimed when he suddenly found himself in a sizeable circular shaped room surrounded by computer banks.

"My sincerest apologizes Earthling." Said a huge bald head which was floating in an equally huge tube directly ahead of Steve's position. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zordon of Eltar. This is my assistant Alpha Five."

"Hi there," Said a robot comprised of a red body and blue legs with a gold frisbee shaped head around the circumference of which ran a series red lights. These lights blinked whenever the robot spoke. Steve noted the robot was short not even coming up to Steve's chest, so maybe five feet high at most.

"Did I bump my head? This can't be real." Steve said.

"I assure you, Steve Trevor of Earth, we are very real as is the dire menace which threatens this planet," Zordon said. On a massive monitor located to his left an image of first the tunneling Technodrome then the cloud spewing Dead Star was shown. "Unless corrective action is taken soon Earth shall be conquered by the forces of Apokolips under command of the cosmic dictator Darkseid."

"Why can't the Legion of Superheroes stop Darkseid and his troops? They typically handle this sorts of events." Steve asked.

"The Dead Star Satellite I showed you has neutralized most of the superheroes of Earth by suppressing their abilities," Zordon explained.

"Can't you two do something?" Steve said frantically.

"Alone we can do nothing," Zordon said. "I am confined to my life support unit due to injuries I suffered long ago. My assistant Alpha Five is but a service android he lacks the physical endurance to face down such a threat.

"Which is why you are here." Alpha Five said.

"I am the last of the Watchers forebearers of the Guardians of Oa who is active on this plane of existence. Some months ago when I emerged from a centuries-long slumber I had hoped to find and train a team of warriors but time grows short. I can imbue a worthy person who already possesses extensive combat training with a power coin which will grant them abilities greater than any Lantern Corps member. You Steve Trevor I sense are worthy of my gift." Zordon explained. "I beg of you use it to save your world."

A glittering gold power coin appeared in the hands of Alpha Five. He immediately offered the Power Coin to Steve who regarded it curiously. Steve noted the symbol of a fierce tiger emblazoned on its surface. He took the coin and turned in over several times in his hand.

"What do I do now?" Steve asked Zordon. "How do I accept the power?"

"It must accept you," Zordon answered.

Unsure how to proceed Steve stared at the Power Coin. Slowly it began to glow then spark. Seemingly out of thin air a silver-colored wristwatch-like device appeared around the Power Coin. The device fastened around Steve's right wrist.

"The White Tiger Power Coin has chosen you. Consider yourself blessed for it is the strongest of the Power Coins presently in my possession." Zordon said smiling. "Access its full range of abilities by repeating after me; White Tiger Power activate!"

"White Tiger Power activate!" Steve said feeling a bit silly.

In a burst of crackling white energy, Steve Trevor was transformed into the White Power Ranger. Steve was covered from head to toe in gleaming white armor. He wore a helmet with an inverted red triangular visor. A single white spike rose from the center of his helmet above the visor. A golden belt and golden bands around the top of his boots & around his wrists adorned his uniform along with a pair of jagged black stripe patterns. These patterns ran along his outer legs then up his sides before terminating at his inner arms. A gold trimmed chest plate with black slash patterns on each arm covered his upper torso. On the right side of his belt was a golden sheath inside of which rested a white and gold striped short sword which hummed with energy.

"We will now teleport you to where you need to be," Zordon said.

The White Ranger flexed his arms experimentally. He withdrew his sword and gave the air a few thrusts before he put it away. "Wait, I need to tell my girlfriend Diana and her sisters Cassandra where I am. They'll worry if they return to the cave only to discover I'm gone." He said.

"There is no time," Zordon warned. "Unless action is taken soon this planet will be transported to the Apokolips system in Dimension X, all hope will then be lost."

"What are you waiting for, send me!" White Ranger said. Diana would understand her and her friends were always saving the world now it was his turn.

 **The Imperial Palace on Apokolips, day (or what passes for day on Apokolips)**

Duspurei lounged on the throne of the Queen of Apokolips. The seat had been vacant for many years ever since Darkseid and Thanos deposed and then murdered their own mother Queen Heggra after their father Lord Yuga Khan was supposedly killed in battle. Many on Apokolips resented Duspurei acting as if she were already queen but they held their tongues intimidated by her great physical power which all but rivaled that of her betrothed Darkseid.

"More food or drink, mistress?" Asked a red-haired slave girl.

"A capital idea, slave. Fetch us more wine at once." Duspurei said clapping her hands.

Duspurei wore gleaming form-fitting obsidian armor trimmed in red with red jewels set in her breastplate and one each on the arm & leg joints of her armor. Her face above her chin was obscured behind an obsidian face mask with two long pointed horns with jagged edges above her eye holes. Her long raven hair lay in loose curls upon her shoulders and along her back. Her outfit left a tantalizing amount of her tan skin visible including her mid-drift, thighs, neck, and forearms. Her eyes shone a cold crystalline blue.

"At once mistress." The red-haired slave girl said scurrying off to complete Duspurei's command.

The red-haired slave girl made her way towards the imperial kitchens. Once at her destination she stopped to speak with a black haired slave boy and a small white service robot with shining yellow yellows. The robot was dutifully stirring an enormous pot of some vile concoction the denizens of Darkseid's court liked eating. The red-haired slave girl shuddered at the sight. She preferred not to think about what type of dishes these dreadful beings would enjoy. Both of her companions looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" The black-haired slave boy said.

"Darkseid hasn't returned yet, Richard." The red-haired slave girl.

Richard Grayson swore. Darkseid had been in and out of the Throne Room ever since their arrival. How could they assassinate him if he never stayed close enough long enough for them to use the bomb they had planted? The situation was beyond frustrating. especially with the fate of Earth hanging in the balance. Word around the palace was that the people of Earth would be subjugated within a matter of hours. Time was running out they had to move against Darkseid soon or not at all.

"Is it ready, Babs?" Richard said after a short pause.

"The bomb Thanos gave us is in place behind the thrones." Barbara Gordon said. "I still don't like working with him. It feels wrong."

"I don't like working with him any more than you do, but remember what is at stake," Richard said.

"Yeah, Darkseid's forces are invading Earth," Barbara said. Her minded drifted back to events of three days before.

 **Stump Asteroid three days ago, night**

"You tried to enslave us for profit! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger!?" Barbara raged.

Barbara had a high yield laser blaster pointed squarely at the head of Stump the living tree who operated Stump Asteroid alongside with his business partner a living bush called Sling. Barbara and her boyfriend Ricard had landed on the entertainment asteroid the day before looking for Fugitoid. They had been drugged by employees of Stump & Sling. It turned out the grapplers who populated the Stump & Sling's Intergalactic Wrestling Federation were not professionals at all rather they were those unfortunate enough to be press-ganged into working for the slimy pair.

"I'd advise you ask my silent partner that instead." Stump said. Next, to the seemingly confident alien planet, his partner Sling stood shaking in fear.

"Put down your weapon or your friends die!" A booming masculine voice ordered.

Barbara turned around to see the towering form of Thanos. He was surrounded by a group of tough looking alien thugs. One of his huge hands was wrapped around Richard's neck the other around the body of Fugitoid! Fugitoid (who had been hiding in the local garbage disposal system after the ever greedy Stump tried to have him melted down and sold for parts) rescued the humans from Stump & Sling once he learned of their plight.

"Miss Gordon I suggest you do as he demands," Fugitoid said in his even polite tone of voice.

"Run Babs, save yourself!" Richard urged he gasped when Thanos squeezed his neck harder.

"Worry not child. I only have your best interests at heart along with that of your world." Thanos said.

"I seriously doubt that," Barbara said her gun now pointed at Thanos rather than Stump. 'For all the good shooting him with this tiny thing will do me.' She thought.

"Ah, but my intentions are true," Thanos said. "We have a common enemy, my brother."

"Darkseid isn't our enemy, at least not to the extent he takes priority over you or any other extraterrestrial villain with designs on Earth," Barbara said.

"My brother indeed has designs on Earth. Matter of fact he's currently making plans to invade your little world. I could help you stop him if you, in turn, help me." Thanos said.

"Assuming I believe you. How do we stop Darkseid from invading Earth?" Barbara asked.

"We kill him, of course," Thanos said grinning from ear to ear. "I have a rather powerful bomb in my possession one which can kill even a New God of New Titian as I prefer to call our species. I'll provide you access to his palace on Apokolips along with everything you'll need to blend in until the deed is done."

"And then escape?" Barbara said.

"Naturally," Thanos said still smiling. "So, do we have a deal or would you rather I crush the life out of your two acquaintances here? What will it be, child?"

"We have a deal," Barbara said knowing she had no choice. She could not hope to stop Thanos before he killed Richard and Fugitoid. As Bruce often told her, fight smart not hard.

"I know this was difficult for you, child. But, you made the right choice. The only choice you could make given the circumstances." Thanos said.

"Release my friends," Barbara said. Thanos did so. She ran to the side of Richard and the android.

"Prepare yourselves," Thanos said. "We depart for Apokolips within the hour, make sure you are ready."

 **The Imperial Palace on Apokolips present day**

"I should head back. They might get suspicious if I linger here much longer." Barbara said.

"Be careful," Richard said. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips with she eagerly returned.

"Always," Barbara said. She grabbed an amphora of wine and returned to the Throne Room.

"You've returned at last, slave," Duspurei said. "Where did you fetch the wine from; Dimension Z or maybe the Phantom Zone?" The various sycophants who occupied the room broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry mistress," Barbara said. "I promise to be quicker in the future."

"I'll hold you to that promise, slave," Duspurei said.

Barbara poured Duspurei a glass of wine followed by several for her guests. Barbara was pouring the last of these glasses when she froze. Duspurei had removed her helmet and was fluffing out her raven hair. Time seemed to stand still for Barbara who, at first, could not understand what she was seeing. Duspurei the feared General of the Furies, Intended Bride of Darkseid was really her best friend Kara! But, how, it made no sense? Wait, the red gems must be Red Kryptonite! But why didn't Kara recognize her? Perhaps Kara had lost her memory in the explosion (See "Music of the Spheres" for further details on Kara's "death") after being somehow transported here?

"Hey, watch where your pouring, slave!" Granny Goodness yelled. Barbara had spilled wine all over Granny's lap. Everyone laughed at Granny's misfortune which caused her to scream obscenities at them.

Barbara stood transfixed by the terrible sight before her. She wanted to do or say something. Every fiber of her being cried out for action. At that moment she locked eyes with one of the Furies who stood behind Duspurei's Throne. Barbara thought her name was Big Barda? The Fury mouthed the word "don't" at Barbara surprising her. Was this Fury on her side? If so, why?

"Um. sorry," Barbara said snapping out of her trance. "I'll get the mop."

"You do that." Granny Goodness growled.

Barbara hurried off to get the necessary cleaning supplies. No one noticed Big Barda slip out of the Throne Room a few moments later. Big Barda confronted Barbara a short time later in the cleaning closet.

"You're plan won't work." Big Barda said.

"Excuse me," Barbara said playing dumb.

"Look cut the crap. I know you planted a bomb under the thrones so does Darkseid. It has already been defused." Big Barda said.

Barbara glanced around for anything she could use as a weapon, there wasn't much. Maybe one of the mops or some of the cleaning solutions could work in a pinch. She doubted any of these would stop the Fury or even slow the woman down for long.

"Don't worry I want to help you stop Darkseid." Big Barda said.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"Because I'm pregnant. I want a better life for my child so does my husband. Growing up here is worse than being in hell. If you promise us refuge on Earth we'll fight by your side." Big Barda said. "My name is Big Barda by the way."

"Without the bomb, I have no idea how to stop Darkseid from invading Earth," Barbara admitted.

"Word is they're using a Dead Star to suppress the powers of all the super beings on your planet as well as prevent electrical generation. My Husband, Mister Miracle, knows the emergency shutdown codes for the Dead Stars. The codes are a type of fail-safe should a Dead Star get corrupted and go rogue. It's a kind of dead man's switch." Big Barda explained.

Barbara did not know why but she trusted this woman. There was something about the look in her eyes that said honesty. Big Barda came across as genuine for lack of a better explanation.

"Tell me about Duspurei," Barbara said. She had to know the truth no matter how ugly.

"There isn't much to tell." Big Barda said. "She was found wondering the badlands with no memory of who she was or where she came from by a group of Parademons. She utterly decimated those Parademons when they attacked her. There was almost nothing left of them. It later took Steppenwolf, Granny Goodness and our entire Fury Squad to subdue her. Darkseid became enamored with her when DNA testing showed she is Kryptonian. He made her a Fury. Her own ambition propelled her to the rank of general in record time."

"Is that why the red gemstones adorn her armor? Because she is a Kryptonian." Barbara asked.

"Good eye girl." Big Barda said. She added with disgust. "Darkseid feels their presence will 'ensure her personality remains compatible' with his own."

"I see," Barbara said.

"Why the sudden interest in our charming soon to be queen?" Big Barda inquired.

"She's a good friend of mine, at least she was. I thought she died in an accident." Barbara said.

"Oh, tough break." Big Barda said. "You have my sympathy."

"Thank you," Barbara said.

"We should make our move soon before anyone puts two and two together." Big Barda suggested.

"Right," Barbara said. "My team members are waiting for me in the kitchen." Barbara and Big Barda left the cleaning closet together. Barbara had no idea how she was going to both save Earth and her best friend from the clutches of Darkseid but she would find a way, that's what a hero does.

 **Technodrome** **which has arrived in** **Dubai** **on Earth** **,** **night**

"Now we direct the geomagnetic energy of this pathetic planet to a worthy cause," Steppenwolf said. "Open the transdimensional gateway!"

The Technodrome shot out a stream of blue energy which engulfed the Burj Khalifa. The Tower became energized. The energy was channeled up the building, through the turbulent atmosphere of Earth into outer space where it created a truly colossal dimensional portal.

"In twenty minutes the orbit of this world will carry it through the portal to Dimension X. There it will enter into orbit around the parent star of Apokolips. Once in orbit, an invasion force will attack and occupy the planet subduing any residual resistance." Steppenwolf explained. Steppenwolf pressed a series of buttons on the console. The image of a Parademon appeared on the main monitor.

"We at are your command, General Steppenwolf." The Parademon said. "An entire fleet of starfighters stands ready to attack Earth the moment it enters the Apokolips System."

"Good, standby for further orders," Steppenwolf said.

"Yes, General Steppenwolf," The Parademon said with a salute before its image blinked away.

Steppenwolf turned his attention towards Shredder and Kraang Sub-prime. "I must depart now. I and my forces shall secure the approaches to this city. You are to make certain no hostiles enter this control room should any appear before Earth has passed through the portal. If you should fail I'll skin you both alive." With a flourish of his cape, he was gone.

To Be Continued

Next up the exciting conclusion of "X -War" – Doctor Doom vs. Shredder, White Ranger vs. Steppenwolf, Batman vs Hun vs Deathstroke, Val vs the Dead Star Round Two, Lex Luthor makes a cunning move you'll never see coming, and Babs & Richard and their allies struggle to stay alive and save Kara from herself, all while the fate of Earth hangs in the balance!

 **Author's Note -**

 **Steve Trevor's Power Ranger form is modeled after the White Dino Ranger. Search for images of "White Dino Ranger" if you want a better idea of what he looks like in Ranger armor.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment, Hasbro, and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS, INCLUDING CHARACTER DEATH. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Nine X-War Part Four: It Comes Around At Last

By

Celgress

 **Dubai** **late January 2016,** **afternoon**

In a residential area of the city, a heavily armed squadron of Parademons rounded up any person they happened upon. "All Earthlings will leave their dwellings; the females, the males, the younglings, the elders. You will immediately come with us for processing. Resistance is useless." The lead Parademon said.

"Where are you taking us?" An elderly male of East Asian ethnicity asked. His family, including his two adult age sons and elderly wife, begged him to remain silent but he did not listen.

"We do not respond to Earthling questions." The Parademon said. "You will obey us or suffer the consequences of defiance!" The man told his family to get back inside the housing block when they proved to frightened to listen he ran inside by himself.

"Parademon attack formation nine." The Parademon said. "Use maximum firepower." Four Parademons surrounded the housing block and leveled the structure with their laser cannons. The man's wife broke down in tears will the crowd of gathered people screamed in terror. "Let this serve as a lesson, Earthlings. Insubordination will not be tolerated. Proceed to processing or be cut down where you stand." With no other choice, people did as they were ordered.

 **Just outside of Dubai on the landward side of the coastal city**

Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons stood in full battle armor. Behind Hippolyta stood her troops who were similarly outfitted for battle. Hippolyta turned to face her sisters including Philippus the taller than average Amazonian warrior who severed as Captain of her Royal Guard.

"Today we face an implacable foe who will be satisfied with nothing less than the total enslavement of this world," Hippolyta said. She heard many of her sisters grumble. They were less than enthused to help the people of Man's World. "Sisters I implore you to lay aside your rightful grievances with the men of our world, at least for a time. We must stand strong against the forces of Apokolips or all is lost."

"You heard our Queen!" Philippus shouted. "We are Amazons we bow to no man, to no one least of all the mad so-called god Darkseid or his equally detestable brother Thanos!"

"Glory in life or glory in death awaits us today on this field of battle!" Hippolyta exhorted taking up the battle cry. "When the final account of the deeds of this day are written let it not be said the Amazons refused to do their duty! To battle sisters!" Hippolyta drew forth her sword as the Amazons shouted their war cry.

'Now it is your turn, Dr. Doom.' Hippolyta thought. 'We are doing our part you and your team must do your part. I only wish Diana and Cassandra were here beside me. Alas, I could not contact my daughters in time.'

Dr. Doom and his team had magically entered the Amazons' secret island home of Themyscira several hours before seeking assistance. Against a backdrop of fierce opposition from many of her sisters, who were still smarting from the revelations of two months prior (see my story "Where You Need To Be" for further information), Hippolyta agreed to attack the army Darkseid had sent to invade Earth. The Amazons would distract the main body of enemy troops while Dr. Doom's team slipped into the mobile alien battle force known as the Technodrome.

'I wish you luck, Doom,' Hippolyta thought. Hippolyta and her troops rushed headlong towards the city center. They fell upon a group of unsuspecting Parademons. The Battle for Dubai was on.

 **Beneath the waves of Dubai Harbor**

King of Atlantis Aquaman and his soldiers stood ready to assists in the defense of Earth. Although physically weakened by the effects the Dead Star their Atlantean Technology, which derived its energy from crystal attuned to the element of water or the geomagnetic force of the planet itself, remained functional including their formidable weapons. Aware of this possibility Dr. Doom and his team had arrived in Atlantis several hours ago seeking assistance. It was agreed the Atlantean Soldiers would be held in reverse until they were needed to unleash a nasty surprise on Darkseid's army. They now awaited word from Dr. Doom and his team.

 **Technodrome**

"I can't believe teleporting in here was so easy," Zatanna said marveling at the ease with which they had gained entry to the fortress.

"Like many advanced aliens ol' Darkseid and his minions underestimate us, magic users." John Constantine said lighting a cigarette.

"What's our objective in here anyway?" Buffy asked. Mere moments ago the group had dispatched a large force of Foot Soldier Androids and Mutant Foot Warriors.

"This," Lex Luthor said pointing at a towering cylinder that rose high into the structure. It was covered with blinking multicolored lights and what resembled cables. "The primary communications hub. With it, we could reach out and touch the gods if we so desired."

Constantine chuckled. "I never took you for the religious type Luthor. So, you going to make an appeal to the Powers That Be for divine intervention?"

"Not an appeal to any god Constantine, but rather an appeal to the Devil," Luthor said with a sly smile. He began using a techno-magical device he had been given by Dr. Doom to hack the system. The device looked much like a typical tablet."When I was joined with that Brainiac Probe during my ill-fated presidency I learned much about the cosmos through the link I shared with Brainiac Prime. There are many horrors that lurk in the outer dark. Take Galactus the Devourer of Worlds for example. Ah, there we go. I'm in."

The screen of Luthor's device displayed nothing save static for a time. Eventually, the static cleared up and the image of an immense humanoid head wearing a purple helmet appeared. "Who dares disturb the rest of Galactus! identify yourself so that I might smite you!" Boomed the voice of Galactus.

"Blimey, Luthor I hope you know what you're doing," Constantine whispered.

"Oh, Great Galactus I have a present for you. I shall give it to you as a show of my deep respect and admiration. I know of a world brimming with energy. Its name is Apokolips. I am transmitting its coordinates to you now." Luthor said.

"Delicious," Boomed the voice of Galactus. "This world is indeed very appealing to me. As luck would have it I am presently not far from its location. I and my current herald will proceed there at once." The image of Galactus blinked away without either thanking or admonishing Luthor.

"Cold," Buffy said. She wanted to be surprised, outraged that Luthor was willing to murder the population of a whole world but she knew better.

"As ice," Luthor said. "It is either us or them. I choose us."

"I strongly doubt everyone on that planet is evil. From what I understand Apokolips has a very large population of slaves and traders. You're condemning them to death along with Darkseid's armies, Luthor." Zatanna said.

"Mourn them if you will, magician. I have no regrets. The safety of us Earthlings is my main concern." Luthor said.

"Speaking of which we still have to shut down the portal or Earth will be joining Apokolips on Galactus' menu." Constantine pointed out while lighting up a second cancer stick.

"Come to shut down my portal, eh?" A sinister male voice said. The group turned to see Shredder, Hun, Bebop, Rocksteady and several Foot Soldier Androids standing only a few feet away. "Well, you're too late. The portal is on automatic. It'll remain open until the Technodrome passes through. Today Earth shall be conquered, by me!"

"Go, find a way to destroy the portal mechanism if you can." Dr. Doom said stepping between the Shredder's group and his own. "Doom will deal with this tinplate pretender and his substandard soldiers." Luthor and the others ran off.

"After them," Shredder growled.

Dr. Doom reached out with one hand which briefly glowed green. The Foot Soldier Androids hesitated before they turned on Shredder, his mutants, and Hun. A firefight ensued in which Bebop and Rocksteady were shot which took them out of the fight. Hun ran off like the coward he was. Shredder used his electricity attack to destroy his treacherous robots before much damage was done to his armor by their blaster bolts.

"Nice trick," Shredder said seizing up Dr. Doom. "But we'll find my cybernetic systems are better protected than those of the robots."

"Doom has already discerned as much." Dr. Doom said thoroughly unimpressed.

"Even if you somehow manage to defeat me, there is no escape for you or your companions," Shredder said.

"Doom is more resourceful than you give Doom credit for being." Dr. Doom said.

Shredder lashed out at Dr. Doom. Twin torrents of red-tinged lightning shot forth from his fingertips. Dr. Doom met Shredder's torrents of lightning with two of his own which were green in coloration. A stalemate occurred as neither was able to overcome the other. Shredder aimed a jump kick at Dr. Doom's head which Doom dodged. Doom struck Shredder's chest plate with a palm strike which dented it. In retaliation, Shredder caught Dr. Doonm with an elbow strike which in turn dented the right side of Doom's helmet. The two titans of evil exchanged punches and kicks as they danced around the chamber. Most of their blows failed to connect when the other ducked, dodged or blocked.

"Doom grows weary of this contest." Dr. Doom said. He reached out with one of his hands which briefly glowed green.

"Fool have you forgotten you can't corrupt my systems?" Shredder scoffed.

"You were not the target of Doom's action." Dr. Doom said.

Shredder grabbed his head. He doubled over in pain. Dr. Doom had hacked the massive communication column flooding Shredder's information receiver with meaningless information faster than his system could processes. The denial of service attack rendered Shredder's exosuit all but useless. Shredder collapsed on the floor. His body twitched randomly but otherwise, he remained still.

"Doom wins," Dr. Doom said before he walked away.

 **Elsewhere**

A batarang tripped Hun causing him to fall flat on his face. He rolled over onto his back only to wish he had not done so. Batman loomed over him an expression of pure rage etched on the face of the Dark Knight (at least the portion of his face which was visible).

Hun knew exactly why Batman was here. "She forced my hand! I had to make an example of her! It wasn't personal! What happened was business nothing more!" Hun cried. He slowly slid away from Batman using his hands to propel himself.

Batman grabbed Hun around his collar and threw Hun several feet away. "Get up," Batman ordered.

"No," Hun groaned.

"Get up," Batman repeated. He grabbed Hun again and again threw him several more feet away.

"No," Hun whined. "You'll kill me if I do."

"Maybe I'll kill you either way," Batman said. "Now get up. Unless you'd rather die on your knees like the swine you are."

"Please, please, please, don't," Hun said crying as Batman roughly pulled him to his feet. Hun immediately fell to his knees when Batman released him. Hun clasped his hands together as if praying. "I don't want to die. Please don't kill me. I'm afraid." He begged with tears in his eyes.

"I wonder," Batman mused. "How many of your victims begged before you brutalized them?" He paused for a moment. "I should give you what you deserve." Hun closed his eyes tightly shut expecting the worst. "Which is mercy, always mercy," Batman said. He then turned his back on Hun. "You aren't worth breaking the vow I made so long ago to never take a life in anger." Batman began to walk away from Hun his rage sated.

Hun sneered at the departing Dark Knight. He would show Batman why you should never turn your back on a member of Foot Clan on a Ninja. Hun reached to his belt pulling free a Shuriken (Ninja Star). He made ready to throw it a Batman's neck when a bang was heard. An exploding projectile pierced Hun's skull killing him as it created a bloody mess on the steel colored floor.

Batman turned around to see Deathstroke standing over Hun's dead body. The two locked eyes. "Hun was my target. I have no quarrel with you Dark Knight." Deathstroke said. "The way I see it we have two options; a) you try to stop me and we fight maybe we both die here or b) we go our separate ways and hope for the best. Which will it be?"

Batman inclined his head slightly. It was over. Tim, Cassie, Holly, Alfred and most of all Selina needed him alive and intact. And there was still the manner of the apparent invasion to deal with. "Option B," Batman said.

"Smart man," Deathstroke said. He bent down and sliced an ear off Hun's body with a small knife. Deathstroke then melted into the shadows from whence he came.

 **City Center of** **Dubai**

General Steppenwolf was having a dreadful day. What should have been an easy operation had become a nightmare. From out of nowhere a force of hostile natives called Amazons attacked his army. After the Parademons suffered substantial casualties Steppenwolf was left with no choice but to use Shredder's and Kraang Sub-Prime's troops for backup. The Kraang Drones, Foot Soldier Androids and Mutant Foot Warriors the pair had cobbled together quickly proved less than useless against the better trained Amazons. If not for Steppenwolf's own efforts the battle would have been lost before it truly began.

Steppenwolf hit one Amazon then another with his spiked mace sending them to the ground with bone-crushing injuries, several even died from their wounds. Next, he broke the left arm followed by several ribs of a young Amazon who her comrades called Hope. Steppenwolf proceeded to break the right leg of one of their champions called Philippus after he shattered her shield. He was about to deliver a death blow to the fallen Philippus when the sword of Hippolyta blocked the downward thrust of his mace.

"Come not between Hound of Apokolips and his prey wench unless you wish to die out of turn," Steppenwolf said. He smiled viciously at Hippolyta who struggled to hold him back.

"I am no wench beast but rather Queen of the Amazons," Hippolyta said. "You have already taken too many of my sisters this day. I will allow you to take no more."

"It has been ages since I slew a queen, how delightful," Steppenwolf said expediently.

Steppenwolf delivered a sharp kick to Hippolyta's midsection. The blow caused her to both drop her sword and double over. Steppenwolf laughed at her pain. He attached his mace to his belt then drew forth his own sword.

"A mace is not made to take the life of a monarch rather a sword should be given such an honor." Steppenwolf declared.

Steppenwolf was about to run Hippolyta through with his sword when the White Power Ranger appeared. White Ranger attacked Steppenwolf with his white, black & golden striped sword. Soon the two warriors were engaged in a ferocious duel of blades.

"Away with you nave! Can't you see I was not yet done with the Queen!?" Steppenwolf roared.

"That's no way to treat a queen and your no chivalrous knight, buddy." White Ranger said.

White Ranger skillfully slipped his blade under Steppenwolf's sloppy guard. White Ranger's blade cut Steppenwolf's wrist causing him to shout out in pain. Steppenwolf dropped his blade while White Ranger followed up the disarmament with a flying knee strike to the head which staggered Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf bellowed in rage and more than a little pain. Steppenwolf swung widely with his fists and missed. White Ranger caught his taller foe in a rare naked choke which brought Steppenwolf down to one knee. Hippolyta who by now had recovered punched the struggling Steppenwolf squarely in his jaw knocking him out cold. White Ranger dropped Steppenwolf face down on the ground.

Hippolyta nodded at her mysterious savior. "You fight well warrior of white. Whoever you are." She said.

"You're no slouch yourself Queen of the Amazons." White Ranger said with a mod of his own.

 **Vigilance Station in geosynchronous orbit around Earth**

Val-Don paced back and forth around the control room. He needed to disable the Dead Star but had no idea how he could do so. The alien satellite was seemingly impervious to attack. If he attempted to destroy it again he would surely be destroyed instead.

"Is our teleportation unit functional?" Val asked the Station's Main Primary Computer.

"Teleporters are functioning at optimal efficiency." The feminine voice of the computer reported. "However, teleportation to or from the surface of Earth is currently prevented by interference from the extraterrestrial satellite-based weapon."

"Can you teleport the alien weapon anywhere?" Val said.

"Negative," The computer reported. "An energy dampening field prevents teleporter lock."

"Can we teleport something to a position directly adjacent to the alien weapon?" Val asked. Although he had long ago denounced its underlying philosophy his military training told him if you could not directly attack an opponent indirectly attack them.

"Affirmative," The computer reported.

Val had the computer scan the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter for the fastest moving small object it could find. Val then had that object teleported as close as possible to the Dead Star while Val himself was teleported nearby. The Dead Star did not have time to break apart the space rock using its defensive system before it collided with the object. A deep gouge was opened in the skin of the Dead Star. Val took his chance. Mustering the most intense blast of heat vision he could manage he fired at the Dead Star's exposed internal circuitry. The Dead Star spurted before it exploded into a million tiny pieces.

'I did it! I can't believe my plan actually worked! The damn thing is gone, yay!' Val rejoiced in his own mind. He could not remember ever having felt so much joy. He hoped his efforts would help save his adopted homeworld. 'I wonder how long before everything is back to normal?' Val then noticed the glow of the super-sized transdimensional portal. 'Not good," He thought. 'Earth can't be more than a few minutes from a one way trip to oblivion. Looks like my day of being a hero isn't over yet.' Without another thought, Vall returned to the space station and ordered the computer to teleporter him to wherever on the surface the portal was being generated from.

 **The Imperial Palace on Apokolips, one hour ago**

Once Barbara returned to the kitchen she explained what was going on to Richard and Fugitoid while Big Barda went off to locate her husband, Mister Miracle. "Do you think we can trust her?" Richard asked. Being attired in the traditional garb of a slave of Apokolips Richard was clad in a tan loincloth and not much else save for a pair of matching sandals. Barbara was not dressed much better. She wore only a chainmail bikini and tan colored sandals.

"I think so," Barbara said.

"Babs, are you sure Duspurei is really Kara?" Richard said. "This isn't wishfully thinking on your part?"

"I wish I was mistaken. I really do. But no, I'm certain Duspurei is Kara." Barbara said. "Those red gemstones embedded in her armor. I'm sure they're Red Kryptonite. Darkseid has turned my best friend into his personal plaything." A shiver ran down her spine at the disturbing thought. "We have to save her, Richard."

"But how, no way we can get close enough to remove the gems. Duspurei would beat us to death first." Richard said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Fugitoid said. He opened up a compartment on his torso from which he produced many different colored crystals; green, red, purple, gold, blue, orange, silver and white.

"Are those what I think they are?" Richard asked starring in awe at the crystals.

"Genuine Kryptonite, of many different types," Fugitoid said proudly. "I am a collector of rare minerals and Kryptonite is one of the rarest of all."

"How does this help us?" Barbara asked.

"Simple my Earthling friend. Orange Kryptonite can grant any biological life form superpowers for a period or a few hours. The effects vary from life form to life form. With your greatly enhanced abilities, the two of you should be able to match strength with Duspurei." Fugitoid explained. "Hold still the process is painless from what I understand."

 **An open-air arena on Apokolips, present time**

Big Barda and Mr. Miracle betrayed Barabra, Richard, and Fugitoid to Darkseid. In return, Darkseid promised to free them once Earth was subjugated. While Darkseid easily found the bomb they had planted he had no idea who had was behind the plot. He employed Barda to find out. Barda told the trio she sincerely regretted her actions but she had to do what was best for the future of her family.

"According to the proud traditions of our people as part of the royal wedding, the bride and groom will partake in a prisoner sacrifice. These three will die to mark the beginning of our order." Announced the male high priest who was officiating the ceremony. He gestured at Barbara, Richard, and Fugitoid. The spectators who filled the stands to capacity roared their approval at the prospect of bloodshed. The high priest handed Darkseid an ornately designed obsidian dagger.

"With the blood of this assassin, I seal my bond to my beloved Duspurei," Darkseid said.

Darkseid made ready to cut Richard's throat but he never got the chance. Richard threw off the two Parademons who held him. He and Barbara proceeded to attack the other dozen of so Parademons in attendance along with Granny Goodness who ended up unconscious at their feet. Darkseid's thugs were no match for the pair of Batman trained superheroes now they were enhanced by the lingering effects of Orange Kryptonite.

Barbara made a beeline straight for Duspurei. "Unhand me, slave!" Duspurei ordered when Barbara grabbed her armor and began ripping it off piece by piece.

"This is for your own good, Kara," Barbara said as the two grappled with each other Finally, after a long struggle all the red stones were off of Duspurei. "Kara it's me, Babs! Snap out of it!" Barbara urged.

Duspurei shook her head. "Babs, what's going on? Where am I?" Duspurei stammered. "No, stay away from me slave! I'm Duspurei Queen of Apokolips!" Duspurei shook her head again. "Babs, help me!" Kara pleaded to her best friend.

"What's happening to her? Why hasn't she fully reverted to her true self?" Barbara frantically asked.

"If I may wager an educated guess," Fugitoid said. "I fear Kara has been Duspurei for too long. She has developed a split personality if you will. Both her personas are now fighting for control of her one body."

"Is there anything we can do?" Barbara asked.

"There is nothing you can do. Her body and soul belong to me. Duspurei will never leave my side willingly." Darkseid laughed.

"I might have a solution, but it is risky," Fugitoid said.

"Just do it!" Barbara shouted. She could not bear to watch her best friend in torment any longer.

Fugitoid tossed his piece of Black Kryptonite at Kara. A loud bang and a flash of intense purple light occurred. When the light faded two Karas lay on the floor one with blonde hair the other with raven hair.

Without warning the entire structure shook violently. Above the clouds parted and a gigantic metallic tentacle followed by another and another then yet another drove into the surface of the planet. Galactus had arrived. The spectators in the stands panicked at the sight as did the guards, Granny Goodness (now awake) and the High Priest. They stampeded out of the arena.

"Which one is our Kara?" Barbara asked.

"I'd say the blonde one," Richard said. Barbara picked up her sleeping friend. The pair then fled towards their hidden spaceship.

"At least we are still together, my dear," Darkseid said. He scooped up Duspurei in his arms. "I'll use the forbidden weapons from the black vaults to drive this menace away from our world. Galactus will rue the day he violated my dominion." He took to the air leaving the besieged arena behind.

 **Technodrome in Dubai on Earth, afternoon**

After the defeat of their mighty general, the forces of the enemy fell into disarray. They were easily mopped up by the Amazons and White Ranger. Inside the Techhnodrome, Kraang Sub-Prime could not comprehend what was happening.

"We had won! Our victory was assured!" Kraang Sub-Prime said with dismay.

"Out of my way!" Shredder said pushing the unhappy alien aside. With great difficulty, he had managed to trigger his the manual reset of his exosuit a short while ago.

"My but aren't we getting pushy." Kraang Sub-Prime complained.

Shredder ignored Kraang Sub-Prime. He was livid. "I'm tired of being pushed around by freaks! This time they will pay for humiliating me!" He screamed hysterically. Shredder's electronically enhanced eyes were focused on Dr. Doom, Lex Luthor, their group and the prisoners along with Batman who were fleeing out the main hatch of the Technodrome. "Oh no, you don't," Shredder said. He transferred full motor control of the battle fortress to the console he was using.

 **Outside**

"Are you certain this will work?" Lex Luthor asked as the group ran towards the oceanfront.

"Doom is positive. Although we could not deactivate the portal we did deactivate their energy shields." Dr. Doom said. Dr. Doom telepathically contacted Aquaman and informed him to be ready.

 **Technodrome**

"Farewell accursed enemies!" Shredder said.

When his targets stopped running from him down by the shoreline. Shredder fired the laser cannons of the Technodrome but the bolts flew wildly off course when a waterspout tossed the fortress high into the air so high, in fact, it escaped the atmosphere of Earth. The Technodrome spun through its own portal causing it to close just before Earth would have passed through. Once in Dimension X the spinning Technodrome ping-ponged off the starfighters gathered to attack Earth wrecking each of them in turn. Finally, the heavily damaged fortress careened uncontrollably through the Apokolips System wreaking havoc until a tentacle of Galactus reeled it in for inspection and possible consumption. Meanwhile, on Earth, the life-sapping clouds of the Dead Star evaporated. The planet was saved and its invaders vanquished.

To Be Continued

Next Up - X-War Epilogue

 **Author's Note -**

 **Whew now that is over with, and the overall narrative is where I want it to be, expect a much slower pace. The next few chapters will be slice of life type mini-stories which will be devoted to character development, exploring team dynamics and world building. I will also set the stage for upcoming storylines.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's** -

 **After many kind PMs and some equally kind reviews, I've decided Universe 7531 deserves a proper conclusion. "Legion of Superheroes" is revived. It will feature a three story arc conclusion trilogy "Civil War", "Invasion" and "Kandor" which will wrap up phase one of the saga.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment, Hasbro, and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Legion of Superheroes – Episode Eleven Life Goes On Part I

By

Celgress

 **Earth Mid-March 2021**

Five years passed in relative peace for our heroes, villains and others who call this version of Earth home. In November of 2016, Senator Robert Kelly was narrowly elected President of the United States of America. With a Democratically controlled Congress and Senate, however, the ability of the new president to enact the more controversial parts of his platform was curtailed. Four acrimonious years later the Republican Party managed to secure both the Congress and Senate by comfortable margins while President Kelly was elected for a second term. Nothing now seemingly stood in Kelly's way. He and his allies could enact their long-promised agenda to "regulate the deleterious activities of super beings and vigilantes alike".

 **Mansion of Lex Luthor in** **Metropolis, afternoon**

 _"This time on Life Styles of the Powerful and Infamous - Teen Edition we visit the Eastern European nation of Latveria where we profile fifteen-year-old Sophie Von Doom. Sophie daughter of dreaded dictator Dr. Victor Von Doom lives a life of absolute power few other girls her age can imagine." Cat Grant said while standing in a lavishly decorated foyer. The scene then changed to Cat conducting a sit-down interview with her subject who wore a formfitting dress styled after Dr. Doom's trademarked green and silver outfit. The seated Sophie was flanked by a Dombots who were distinctly feminine in their appearance."Tell me Ms. Von Doom how does the daughter of an absolute monarch entertain herself?" Cat asked._

 _"Any way I want to." The brown haired girl sighed with a roll of her grey eyes. "Look the only reason I'm even talking to you people is that daddy promised me a dragon for my sweet sixteen if I indulge your nonsense questions So, you better make this fast I don't want to waste all day here dealing with you lot."_

 _"Is a dragon some sort of vehicle class, or a drone perhaps?" Cat asked pretending she had not heard Sophie's derogatory comments._

 _"No dummy, I want a real fire breathing dragon to keep my unruly servants in line. Peasants can be so lazy and stupid." Sophie snapped._

 _"Are you serious?" Cat gasped._

 _"Duh, of course, I'm always serious," Sophie said with another eye roll. "You're pretty dense, huh? Daddy has always told me American reporters are smart, guess he never met you."_

Lex Luthor chuckled as he watched on his tablet as Cat Grant search for words to preserve what little dignity she had left. Lex stood in his kitchen preparing a shrimp stir fry. As he grew older Lex discovered simple pleasures were often the best kind.

"Daddy," Called out a red-haired little girl who ran into the kitchen. The little girl was accompanied by her mother currently who was currently in her civilian guise.

"Hello, my little princess," Lex said. He set his work aside so he could scoop the girl up into his arms. "How was your day out with mommy?"

"We went shopping. We went to the park and fed the ducks. I ate a lollipop this big." The girl said excitedly making a shape with her hands bigger than her own head. "It was so yummy."

"I hope you saved some of your appetite, Alexis. I'm making shrimp stir fry." Lex said smiling at his daughter.

"My favorite, yay." Alexis Luthor said. Lex carefully put Alexis down.

"Run along and get washed up, Alexis. Mercy is waiting to help you in the first floor bathroom." Karen Starr-Luthor said.

"Yes, mommy," Alexis said running off.

Karen walked up to Lex. "Can I have a taste?" She asked eyeing the scrimp stir-fry a mischievous look on her face.

"Allow me," Lex said. He put some on a spoon. Karen opened her mouth so Lex could feed her.

"Tasty," Karen said licking her lips.

"Not as tasty as you, my dear," Lex said after he gave Karen a quick kiss.

Karen aka Power Girl could scarcely believe she had once feared Lex would either reject their daughter outright or be a bad father. She seriously doubted there was any parent on Earth who loved their child more than Lex loved Alexis. He had dotted on the little girl since her birth over four years ago. Life was good for Karen and her family and they were not the only ones.

 **Kent Farm in Smallville Kansas**

"You're all a mess." Lois Lane-Kent exclaimed looking at a mud-soaked trio of a boy, a girl, and a dog. It was planting season so she and Clark had decided a trip to the family farm was in order. Looking at the muddy trio Lois now regretted that decision.

"Sorry momma, we fell into a mud puddle. Lara was chasing a bullfrog." Said four-year-old Jon Kent.

"I was not, momma. Skip chased the frog I ran to catch him. Jon ran after me and fell in. I tried to save him. I fell in too." Lara said denying the charges. She then stuck out her tongue at Jon when Lois turned her back for a moment to examine the mess the trio had left on her once clean kitchen floor.

"Momma, Lara is sticking her tongue out at me!" Jon dutifully reported.

"Jon, you're such a tattletale," Lara said about her twin brother.

"Am not," Jon said.

"Are too," Lara said.

"Am not," Jon said louder.

"Are too," Lara said even louder.

"Alright, that's enough from you two. Go to the bathroom and take off your dirty clothes so I can wash them before they get ruined. I'll be along in a minute to help you clean off." Lois said.

"Are you mad at us, momma?" Lara asked her lips quivered as if she was on the verge of tears. Lara was already skilled at turning on the waterworks when she wanted something or to avoid getting in trouble. If Jon was like Clark with his sense of duty and fair play Lara was like Lois as she was headstrong and knew how to size up others.

"I'm not mad at you or your brother, Lara. Now get out of those dirty clothes," Lois said. Jon and even Lara knew there was no sense arguing with their mother once he mind was made up. They went off to follow her instructions. "You outside," Lois said pointing at Skip aka Krypto the Super Dog who was supposed to be keeping the twins out of trouble while Clark plowed the fields and Lois fixed up the farmhouse. "I'll deal with you later." With a whine Skip exited through the doggy door tail tucked between his legs. He left a fresh trail of mud behind him much to Lois' disdain.

Not long after Darkseid's failed invasion and Catwoman's near death beating Lois and Clark decided they should not wait any longer to be married. The pair wed on Valentine's Day in 2016. Lois discovered she was pregnant shortly thereafter and the twins were born that August. Lois had never thought she would one day be a mother. Her career had always come first. From the very first moment she learned of their existence, however, Jon & Lara fundamentally changed Lois' outlook on life. Lois would not give up her "little angels" for anything. They along with Clark (and even Skip she supposed) were her entire world. She would do whatever she must to protect them and safeguard their future.

 **Cider Falls in Upstate New York**

"Miles if Mr. Khan catches you hanging around his property again he'll tell Aunt May and you'll be grounded for the rest of your life. You know he doesn't want you around his daughter." Fifteen-year-old Anya Parker told her cousin turned adopted brother Miles Morales. When May Parker adopted the pair Miles unlike Anya opted to retain his former surname.

"I don't care if he is old fashioned, Kamala and I are in love. We should be allowed to date if we want." Said twelve-year-old Miles who stood with his hands on the handlebar of his red ten-speed bike. "Besides I'm not afraid of him even if he is ex-military. I'm a man."

"Whatever you say, Miles," Anya said. She playfully ruffled the hair of Miles who was several inches shorter than her.

"Quit it, Anya," Miles said swatting her hands away.

"If you do get scared I'm just across the road," Anya said.

"Leave me alone. I got this." Miles said.

"Okay big man, bye," Anya said with a giggle before crossing the road and heading up the driving to the Parker Residence.

Anya and Miles had come to live with May Parker during the summer of 2016 after they had been rescued from a secret Oscorp Facility hidden deep in the deserts of Northern Mexico. The children had been abducted by agents of Norman Osborn and experiment upon to recreate the circumstances that had created Spider-Man. Anya's surrogate father Miles' Uncle Hobie Brown then sought out Spider-Man's help retrieving the pair. Before Hobie Brown aka Prowler perished during the rescue he confided in Spider-Man that Anya was, in fact, Peter's biological sister born from a frozen embryo Brown had stolen from a defunct government facility and later had implanted in his late wife years before. After DNA testing confirmed Anya was indeed his sister Peter arranged with the help from the Legion of Superheroes for her and Miles to go live with his Aunt May in Cider Falls. Ayna's powers had been trigger earlier by the experimentation she suffered at the hands of Oscorp personnel. Miles meanwhile was used as a test subject for the mutagenic serum derived from Anya's altered DNA. If Spinneret and Wolverine had not been present to restrain him at the time Spider-Man was sure he would have killed Green Goblin right there and then. Norman Osborn the man behind the fearsome persona now languished in the Federal Super Being Detention Facility nicknamed the "Ice Box" Prison in Antarctica far from his victims but never from their nightmares.

Miles stood alone on the quiet country road a while longer before the person he waited for arrived pushing her own yellow colored ten-speed bike. Kamala and her family had relocated to Cider Falls from New Jersey three years ago after her father retired from his job working as a logistics expert and interpreter for the US Armed Forces. Mr. Khan's own parents immigrated from Pakistan to Michigan when he was eight-years-old. A bit conservative by American standards Mr. Khan was in no way a fundamentalist Muslim but he did believe in traditional family values which were one of the reasons he moved his family to the country when he took early retirement. The other reason was his life long dream, which he shared with his wife, to own and operate an orchard which specialized in plums, peaches, and pears. Khan's Jellies and Jams had already earned a solid following through the Northeast no mean feat considering they had only been in production for two seasons. The reason Mr. Khan and Miles did not see eye to eye was that Mr. Khan thought his daughter should not date until she was older, preferably at least eighteen.

"Hi Miles, ready for our ride?" Kamala Khan asked with a smile.

"Hi Kami," Miles said using Kamala's nickname. "I sure am. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Y-You have?" Kamala stammered blushing.

"Ah, yeah," Miles said blushing himself as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Kamala. "Bet I can beat you to Simpson Swamp today." He added quickly to dispel the sudden awkwardness between them.

"No way, I'm faster than you," Kamala said. Miles was one of the few people who knew Kamala's secret, even Kamala's family did not know. She had powers of her own which were of unknown origins.

"We'll see about that," Miles said.

"Race ya," Kamala said taking off on her bike.

"Not fair, you've got a head start!" Miles yelled peddling after her fast as he could manage.

 **Washington D.C**

"The Democrats in the Senate continue to filibuster the Registration Act Bill. They won't permit a final reading so there can be no up or down vote." Reported Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk to the Cabinet of President Robert Kelly. He sat around a table with his fellow cabinet members, the president, and the vice president.

"Why doesn't the Senator Majority leader just go nuclear? Then our side would only need a simple majority of fifty-one votes, not a super majority of sixty votes to break the filibuster." Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra asked. The bombastic controversial former host of Patriotic Firing Line had been made White House Spokesperson by President Kelly when Kelley began his second term.

"Because like many career members of the legislative branch the Majority Leader is a coward. His only ambition is to keep his own seat safe." Said Secretary of State David Hyde formerly CEO of Golden Trident Shipping.

"Perhaps if we remove some of the more problematic provisions from the Registration Act the Democrats in the Senate will drop their objections?" A male aid offered.

"Impossible, every provision in the act is necessary to make our nation safe again." President Kelly said firmly.

"Including the provision which calls for the detention and reeducation of all juvenile super beings by a yet to be established branch of the government?" The aid asked.

"Henderson has a point, sir," Another aid said a woman who specialized in public relations. "The whole ripping children from the arms of their families thing plays poorly in Middle America and the suburbs."

"These deviants don't have real families! They are simply loose collections of like-minded overpowered subversives who produce children they can use as weapons to undermine our society." Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Take an aspirin Bob before you have a stroke or a heart attack." President Kelly said. "We need to play this one cool people, no public outbursts. Those lying rats in the media would love nothing more than to drag our noble cause through the mud yet again."

"The President is correct." Vice President Hila Hyde said in her silky smooth voice. Hila, who had replaced President Kelly's first VP who mysteriously vanished during a fishing trip to the Gulf of Mexico shortly before the last election, was in truth the Atlantean criminal Siren as her husband David was Black Manta and their good friend Dell Rusk Nazis war criminal Red Skull. "Our administration can't be seen as overtly prejudice against super beings and their vigilante allies at this time."

"What about the Registration Act? It needs to be passed. We can't wait sitting on our hands forever." Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra insisted. "With all due respect, Madam Vice President what we need now is action, not complacency."

"What we need is a super being caused crisis, one which will bring down the crushing weight of overwhelming public opinion firmly on our side. Such an event would make it impossible for those damn Democrat Senators to obstruct our work without risking their reelection prospects." President Kelly observed.

"Mr. President I would like to speak off the record." Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk said. President Kelly dismissed the aids along with any other observers present. "Now that we are alone I say we cannot wait for such a crisis to occur naturally."

"What are you proposing Rusk?" President Kelly asked.

"I propose we help the process along. Give it a gentle nudge if you will." Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk said.

"What do you have in mind?" Vice President Hila Hyde said.

Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk grinned. The time had at last arrived, good girl Hila. "Tell me, have any of you ever heard of a little organization called the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Other characters besides those featured in this chapter will appear in these story arcs. I picked the characters I did as they fit best for the intro theme for the upcoming story arc.**


End file.
